Alvin and the Chipmunks all over again
by crazychipmunkfan
Summary: After giving birth to their new daughters, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes' kids are put into trouble and the parents have to get them back. But fourteen years later, the girls end up in Dave's house and as time goes on these girls befriend the Chipmunks and Chipettes. But will they find out the truth? Alternative ending as well. Terrible summary, good story.
1. Chapter 1

**Brittany's P.O.V**

I laid down, breathless, on my back. Who would have known giving birth to one baby chipmunk would be such hard work? But I just hoped that the baby is okay.

"Brittany, do you want to see your new daughter?" I heard Alvin whisper in my ear. What kind of question was that? Of course I want to see my daughter! More than anything in the whole world.

But with all the energy I had lost the only thing I could muster was a small, simple nod.

Alvin gestured to someone to bring our daughter to us and in a blink of eye, I found a bundle of auburn fur on my chest. It took all the energy I had to pick the baby up and look at it.

The baby had auburn fur, small lips, and a pink nose. But her eyes were hazel brown. The prettiest eyes in the whole world! She giggled and tried to grab my nose and I thought her giggle was the cutest sound in the whole world.

"She looks just like you." I heard Alvin say. I turned to look at him and found tears in his eyes. Tears! The great Alvin Seville has found a soft side.

"Looks like Alvin has found a soft side." I whispered, looking into Alvin's eyes.

The second he heard that he wiped his tears from his eyes.

"N-No, I was just sweating through my eyes," He said wiping his tears away one last time, before looking at our new daughter. "What should we name her?" He asked me.

I thought of the perfect name when I looked into her hazel brown eyes, identical to her father's.

"Ally…"

"Ally?" Alvin asked me, looking at our daughter then me. I smiled and nodded, cradling Ally in my arms.

"Alright then, Ally." He said, rubbing Ally's cheek with his paw.

**Jeanette's P.O.V**

I should have known birth would have been this hard, but I didn't know it would be complete and utter torture. I was sweating and out of breath for giving birth to my new baby girl. But where was she? Oh no! Did someone take her!? Give her back to me!

"Jeanette, are you okay?" Simon asked me, his paw on my shoulder. I looked into his blue beryl eyes and smiled.

"I-I'm fine," I said, looking around the room for any possible sign of my daughter.

"You're looking for her, aren't you?" Simon asked me, referring to our daughter.

I didn't answer, instead my eyes fell on Brittany who was carrying _my _bundle of joy in her arms.

"Here you go," Brittany said, before jumping off the bed. She had laid my daughter in my arms and she looked so beautiful. She had her dad's fur and eyes, but everything else was me.

"She looks beautiful…" Simon said, his voice trailing off as he gazed at our bundle of joy. I couldn't agree more. She took one look at us and instantly hid her face in my arm. She must be shy…like me.

"Let's name her after you, Simon." I said to Simon. He looked at me with a confusing gaze.

"Why after me?" He asked me. Stupid question! After all you have given me?

"After all you have given me, I just want to thank you, by naming her…" My voice trailed off, looking for the perfect name. Calm, shy, beautiful…"Serene," I answered. "Serene Seville."

"I like it," Simon said, taking {Stealing} Serene out of my arms and cradling her in his. "Hi, Serene…" He cooed to her.

**Eleanor's P.O.V**

Birth? Daughter? Theodore? Pain? Those are the only questions in my head after I nearly passed out after birth. If I had known birth was this painful, I probably wouldn't have got into this in the first place. But it is all worth it in the end. I just want to know where my daughter is.

"Eleanor, here you go." I heard my sister, Jeanette, say before a bundle of blonde fur was placed in my arms.

I placed my paw on her cheek {My daughter, not Jeanette} and rubbed her soft, silky fur just like Theodore's. Speaking, I mean, thinking of Theodore, where was he? I turned around and saw Theodore standing at least a foot away from us.

"Come here, Theodore and look at her." I said to him, my voice barely over a whisper. He took a few steps closer, closing the gap between us and him.

"Theodore." I scolded him, bringing him closer to us, until his hand had touched our baby's head. I could sense his tension. How cute!

"Wow, she's so small," Theodore said, rubbing her head. "What should we name her?"

I knew the perfect name for her.

"Carol…Carol Seville." I said, looking at Carol's forest green eyes, identical to her father's, along with her cheeks.

As I said the name, a small smile broke onto her lips.

"Carol…I love it." Theodore said, not taking his hand away from Carol's small tuft of fur on her head.

We all have a family now. Brittany and Alvin have Ally. Jeanette and Simon have Serene. Now, Theodore and I have Carol. How happy can we all be?


	2. Munknapped

**Third Person P.O.V**

Alvin and Brittany were outside on the front lawn playing with their daughter who was born two months ago. She looked like Brittany but still had Alvin's {In Brittany's opinion} beautiful brown eyes. They were never more proud of themselves. Who would've known teenage pregnancy would actually be a good thing?

On the other side of the front lawn, Simon and Jeanette were playing with Serene. Serene didn't move much. She just sat there looking at her parents, then a tree, then her parents. "She's a lot like her mother," Simon said, gazing at Serene. "Beautiful, a little shy-" Before Simon could finish his sentence Jeanette interrupted him.

"A little?" Jeanette asked Simon, looking him in his blue eyes. "Simon, she's scared to look at us. I'm worried she might not like me." Jeanette bowed her head, rubbing her right arm.

"Jeanette, she loves you just as much as I love you and that's a lot," Simon said to Jeanette, putting his arm around her.

Jeanette smiled at her mate before picking Serene up and cradling her in her arms.

"You love me, don't you?" Jeanette asked Serene, her voice filled with hope. Serene said nothing but hugged her mom with her small, baby arms.

Near the bushes, Theodore and Eleanor were showing Carol the flowers. Carol sniffed a sun flower and sneezed the most adorable sneeze ever {In her parents' perspective}.

"She is so cute…" Eleanor said, rubbing her palm against Carol's soft blonde cheeks.

"J-Just like y-you," Theodore said, stammering in his sentence. Eleanor thought it was quite cute how Theodore seemed to get nervous around her.

Eleanor laid her head on Theodore's shoulder, humming a lullaby:

_**I've taken for granted **_

_**the seeds that she planted. **_

_**She's always behind everything.**_

_**A teacher, a seeker, a both arms**_

_**Out-reacher. A mother that's**_

_**Who I need. **_

Eleanor looked up to see Theodore drifting off to sleep.

But what made her smile was that Carol was in his arms, already asleep. How cute! {Can you imagine it?}

* * *

><p>After about an hour, Ally started to cry.<p>

"Oh no, what do I do?" Brittany asked Alvin, who was sitting right next to them.

"Sing to her?" Alvin said, though it came out more like a question. He honestly didn't know what to do.

"O-Okay, I hope you're right…" Brittany said, before singing to Ally:

_**Stones taught me to fly**_

_**Love taught me to lie**_

_**So come on courage,**_

_**Teach me to be shy.**_

_**Cause its not hard to fall**_

_**When you flow like a**_

_**Cannonball**_

But the singing didn't help a bit. It only made Ally cry louder.

"It's not working!" Brittany yelled at Alvin, rocking Ally back and forth in her arms to stop the crying.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what to do!" Alvin yelled back at Brittany. He looked at Ally who's crying could possibly wake up a whole neighborhood.

"How about you try breastfeeding her?" They heard Jeanette's voice say to them.

"Yuck! I am not staying to see that." Alvin said, getting up and walking inside the house.

Brittany bought Ally to where her nipples were and let her suck on them. After about ten minutes, Ally's crying had stopped.

Brittany laid Ally on her chest and looked into her eyes.

"You want to go find daddy?" Brittany asked Ally, even though she knew she could barely talk. Ally just looked past Brittany's shoulder and started giggling.

"What is it?" Brittany asked Ally, but before she could turn her head she felt paws cover her eyes.

"Guess who it is," Brittany heard a voice she could make out from a mile away.

"Jesse McCartney?"

"No."

"Jason Lee?"

"Do I even sound like that guy?"

"I don't know, but it's probably the best mate in the whole world."

"Correct!" Alvin exclaimed, taking his paws away from Brittany's face and kissing her cheek.

Suddenly, the six chipmunks all heard a scream from inside.

"That sounds like Dave," Theodore said.

"Let's go!" Jeanette exclaimed, running into the house with Simon on her tail.

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor all ran in at the sound of a thud. That didn't help their worries. But they all forgot one important thing.

Their daughters!

"Well, look at what we've got here!" A voice said. Soon a figure in a dark coat came inside and looked at the three baby Chipettes in front of him.

"Could get back at those rats for what they did to me…" The voice grunted, before picking the three babies up, ignoring their cries.

"Shut up!" The voice yelled, tossing the babies into a cage before running out of the front yard and into the streets.

* * *

><p>"Dave, are you okay?" Theodore asked Dave, who was in the music room, jumping up and down.<p>

"I think he forgot to take his pills." Alvin whispered to Brittany who let out a tiny giggle.

"G-Guys…and girls, your new album is number one!" Dave yelled, jumping up and down like a kid on a sugar rush.

"What?!" The six chipmunks yelled in unison before jumping up and down like Dave.

"This calls for a party!" Eleanor exclaimed, hugging Theodore, who hugged her back. But she felt like something was missing. Something important.

Let's see. There's Theodore, her sisters, her friends, Dave, the only thing missing is-

"The kids!" Eleanor yelled, making everyone stop. "The kids are outside!"

"Oh shit!" Alvin yelled before running out of the music room with the others on his tail.

"How could you be so irresponsible?!" Brittany yelled at Alvin.

"Me? You were holding Ally!" Alvin argued back at Brittany.

Soon, everyone ran out of the house and looked around the lawn. It was empty.

"C-Carol?" Theodore called, hoping he would hear a babyish giggle or something. But the only sound he heard was the sound of a car driving by.

"No, Ally is not gone!" Brittany yelled, running around the porch and looking in the places where she thought her daughter would be. But she couldn't find her.

"Not Serene, anyone but Serene!" Jeanette yelled, before breaking into tears. Simon hugged Jeanette, rocking her back and forth as if she were a baby. But she wasn't. She wasn't Serene, she was Jeanette.

"G-Guys, the gate is open." Theodore observed, pointing at the open gate which was swaying in the wind.

"Y-You mean someone took them?" Brittany asked Theodore, hoping he didn't mean what she thinks he means.

"No! Not Carol!" Eleanor yelled, but she just fell into her mate's arms and cried her eyes out.

"A-Ally, n-not my A-Ally!" Brittany yelled, running to the gate. She stepped out of the front yard and yelled Ally's name. But no answer. Nothing.

Finally realizing that Ally is officially gone, Brittany fell to her knees and cried. She didn't how long she cried, but she didn't care. Ally was gone. It was official.

"We'll find her, I promise." Alvin told Brittany, before hugging her trembling body.

She just hoped he was right.

**So who do you think took the babies?**

**A) Ian**

**B) Ryan**

**C) Zoe**


	3. Rain and Shelter

**Third Person P.O.V**

"This will show those dirty rats to mess with me!" The voice yelled to no one in particular as the person walked into a dirty, busted, run-down building that looked like it was on the verge of falling down.

"I could make so much money of you it would be better than getting treasure from a stupid island!" The voice yelled, walking over to a window sill and setting the cage on the edge.

The person took off the coat to reveal…Zoe{If you knew it was her, give yourself a round of applause}! "I have done too much to be treated like shit from those rodents!" Zoe said to the baby chipmunks who were sobbing.

"I mean, they just trick me into forgetting about the treasure, going back to America and be broke? Ha!" Zoe said, taking out a Newport cigarette. She lit the cigarette and stuck it in her mouth.

"Now, let's see if you guys can help aunt Zoe make some money." Zoe said, bending over to the cage and laughing a devil's laugh. This prompt the kids to start crying.

"SHUT UP!" Zoe yelled so loud the roof shook. The kids didn't stop, instead they started to scream. "Oh, like that is going to get your fucking parents back!" Zoe yelled at the kids.

She opened the cage door and took out Carol, the youngest and weakest. Zoe took the cigarette out of her mouth and put the butt onto Carol's chest. This caused Carol to scream and cry in pain.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I TOSS ALL OF YOU OUT THE DAMN WINDOW!" Zoe yelled at the kids, dangling Carol out of the two story window.

Ally and Serene hugged each other as if to protect the other. If Zoe wasn't so crazy, she would've thought it was cute. But not now, these kids were gonna make her rich. Even if they don't want to.

Zoe looked at Carol who was about to plummet to her death. So helpless, so weak, such a perfect target for revenge. If she kills one of these rotten kids, {Her words, not mine} then she will be able to show the Chipmunks and Chipettes how much pain she wants them to go through. Just like the pain the gave her. She will return the favor.

Before Zoe can let go of Carol she felt a sharp pain on her index finger on her free hand. "OW!" Zoe yelled, letting go of Carol and clutching her finger. She saw Ally bearing her teeth like she was ready to attack. This Chipette meant business.

Before Ally could bite her again, Ally looked at the window realizing that Carol was missing. Carol was in Zoe's hand a second ago, which was hanging outside the…window!

Ally, being Alvin's daughter, jumped out of the window as if she could save Carol, knowing she can't.

Before Serene could leave the cage, Zoe had locked the cage door, not letting Serene leave.

"Those two can die alone, but I'm making money and I'm not letting three bitches get away that easily." Zoe said to Serene, who was trembling in fear. "Tremble all you want, that won't do shit for you…" Zoe got up and walked to the dirty bathroom in the apartment.

Serene, being Simon and Jeanette's daughter, thought of an idea quick. She used all her strength to push the cage closer to the edge, that way she will be able to fall out and find her cousins. But the tiny chipmunk barely had enough strength left to do it again.

She fell onto her knees and started to cry, realizing she was all alone. Then she saw the lock on the cage. All she needed was a key to unlock it! But to bad for her, there was no key.

Serene reached up to brush her hair out her face and touched something useful…a hairclip. She took the hairclip out of her hair and used it to unlock the cage. But the minute she did, Zoe came out of the bathroom.

"What the hell!?" Zoe yelled, running over to the cage.

Serene opened the cage and jumped out of the window before Zoe could catch her. Serene fell head first into the weeds in front of the window. But, nothing was injured. Serene felt someone's presence behind her, making her ears perk up and her tail flinch.

Serene turned around to see Ally and Carol behind her, smiling. The girls all hugged each other and looked up to the window, seeing Zoe looking down at them, smiling an evil smile.

Carol hid behind Ally and Serene who was scared out of their minds to run. Zoe saw them and now she might get them back. As if reading their thoughts, Zoe disappeared from the window and started to run downstairs.

Coming to their senses, the girls all ran away from Zoe as far as their four paws could take them.

"I'LL FIND YOU, I PROMISE!" Zoe yelled as a threat to the three chipmunks who disappeared into a forest not far from the building they were just in.

Ally looked at Serene and Carol who was trembling at Zoe's threat. Will she find them? Will she kill them? Will she turn them into her personal slaves?

Ally bent down to her cousins and hugged them as if to say 'She won't'.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

_**{Fourteen chipmunk years later}**_

I stood on top of a tree branch, looking down at the lake beneath me. I was going to show all the animals in this forest how brave I was. And how was this not brave? Jumping from the top branch on a sixteen-foot tree into the shallow lake below? I might as well be Superwoman.

I bounced a little bit on the tree branch, counting down from five. When I get to one, I will jump off and show everyone that I am the bravest animal to ever live.

"Five, four, three, two-" Before I counted down to one I heard my sister, Serene, yell my name.

"Ally! What do you think you are doing?!" Serene yelled at me. I looked down and saw Serene looking up at me with her hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face.

I groaned and climbed down the tree, meeting Serene at the bottom. And she didn't look to happy.

"What are you doing all the way on top of that tree?" Serene asked me, gesturing to the tree I was about to jump off.

"Duh, I was going to jump off that branch and into the lake." I said to Serene, gesturing to the branch I was standing on a while ago.

"The shallowest lake in the forest?" Serene asked me, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ally, you might as well be plummeting to your death!"

"Gosh, you're like the mother who kills all the fun." I said to Serene, putting my paws on my hips.

"And where is Carol?" Serene asked me, like I was supposed to know. But I don't know. Serene said she and Carol was going to spend the day looking for nuts and berries for dinner.

"Uh, isn't she with you?" I asked Serene, who had a dumbfound look on her face. Did she lose her? Oh, look who's the responsible one now!

"Cannonball!" We both heard from on top of the tree. We looked up to see Carol jump from the top of the tree and into the lake.

"Carol!" Serene screamed, running over to the lake. I just glared at my baby sister. She makes me look like a baby, while she's the daredevil. Unbelievable!

"I-I'm okay…" Carol said, crawling out of the lake and sitting on the edge. But Serene obviously wasn't, with me. She turned around and glared at me like I made Carol jump off the branch.

"Look what you made Carol do!" Serene yelled at me like it was my fault. The girl decided to jump on her own.

"I didn't do shi-" Before I could finish my sentence, Serene interrupted me.

"Don't curse in front of Carol!" Serene yelled at me, like I was the bad guy. Which I am not!

"I wasn't going to!" I lied. Of course I was, what do I look like to you? A G-rated movie? No!

"Ally…" Serene gritted my name through her teeth.

"Stop arguing already!" Carol yelled, making both of us shut up. Carol was always the peacemaker when Serene and I fight, which is often {Remind you of anyone?}.

"Sorry…" Me and Serene said in unison. We looked at each other and smiled as a way to say 'You're forgiven'. This is usually how our fights end.

"Hey, how about we go explore something?" I asked my sisters, who were looking at me like I was a rotten acorn. Which I am not! "What?" I asked them, crossing my arms over my chest and slouching.

"Ally, we have never stepped foot outside this forest, we could die out there." Serene said to me, like I didn't already know that.

"We won't know, if we don't try." I said to them, which was easy convincing for Carol.

"I'm on Ally's side, we should try," Carol agreed with me. Sometimes its nice to have a sister like her and sometimes it isn't.

Serene looked at both of us and groaned. "Fine, but if something goes wrong, its on you." Serene said, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"Good, now let's go!" I said, grabbing Serene's left paw and Carol's right. We all started walking out of the forest and as we did, we didn't even notice that it started to rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Alvin's P.O.V<strong>

Me, the guys, and the girls were all sitting at an interview for 'LA Gossip' {I made it up}. But I still couldn't stop thinking about Ally, my daughter. She was munknapped and we still don't know where she and her cousins, Serene and Carol, were. Is she still alive? Is she dead? Is she coming home? I hope she's alive and finding her way back home. It would be the best surprise to find her and her cousins back home where they belong.

"ALVIN!" I heard Brittany yell at me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Brittany who was looking at me with a worried look in her sapphire eyes.

"Um…what was the question?" I asked the person interviewing us, Jesy Matthews. She looked at the audience and then at me.

"Have you and Brittany had any children?" She asked me and that shot an arrow through my heart. And not Cupid's arrow.

"U-Um…I don't really want to talk about it…" I said to Jesy, bowing my head and playing with my fingers.

"Well, those are our guests, the Chipmunks and Chipettes, next week we will have Lady Gaga." Jesy said to the audience before a camera man said, 'Clear'.

"Alvin, we will find her, right?" Brittany asked me as soon as we stepped off the set. I could see the hope in her eyes.

"Of course…" I said to Brittany, taking her paw in mine. But not even I believed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

It was raining harder now and we were too far from the forest to even find it.

"Look at where you led us, into a storm!" Serene yelled at me. And as soon as she did, we heard lightning cracked above us. Carol clung to me, nearly taking the breath out of me.

"What are we gonna do?" Carol asked me, as we heard thunder clap over us. The rain was drenching us so bad it looked like we had walked into a hurricane.

I saw a house across the street from where we were and even better, the lights were off. Which meant no one was home and no one would see us go in.

"Follow me!" I yelled over the thundering and lightning to my sisters. I ran across the street and into the front yard of the house. As soon as I did, I got a tingly feeling in my stomach, saying I have been here before. But I didn't believe it.

"Y-You don't expect us to go inside, do you?" Serene asked me, sneezing afterwards.

"If you want to stay dry, then yes, we are." I said to Serene, before walking through a flappy thing that lead us into the house.

"Wow, is that magic?" Carol asked Serene, touching the flappy thing.

"I have no idea…" Serene told Carol.

I looked around the house and felt warmth, but the tingly feeling in my stomach was still there. Why was it there? Is it because I snuck into someone's home and don't know if they'll accept us? Probably.

"I smell food!" Carol yelled and ran off to some room.

"Carol, we don't know what could be in there!" Serene yelled at Carol, before following her. Reluctantly, I followed after them. As soon as we entered the room we saw the most amazing thing ever.

FOOD EVERYWHERE!

"Look, what I found!" We heard Carol say. But when we turned around, Carol was no where to be found.

"Where are you Carol?" Serene asked the invisible Carol.

"Up here, look!" Carol's voice rang. We looked up and saw her on some high up floor. She waved to us, before pushing a bag of something onto the floor.

Serene and I looked at the bag and said at the same time, 'Cheese balls'. Soon we heard a thud and looked behind the bag to see Carol on the floor.

"I'm okay!" Carol exclaimed, before pointing to the bag. "Doesn't it look delicious?"

"It does, but how do we open it?" Serene asked Carol, who just shrugged.

I took the bag in my hands, bit into it and ripped off an opening for us.

"Yay! Let's eat!" Carol exclaimed, picking up an armful of cheese balls. Me and Serene each picked up one for ourselves and bit into it. It tasted like heaven!

"It's delicious!" Serene exclaimed.

"Amazing." I said.

"I want more!" Carol exclaimed, stuffing her cheeks with the cheese balls, causing me and Serene to giggle.

"Hey, who do you think lives here?" Serene asked me, but all I did was shrug as I took another cheese ball and tossed it into my mouth.

But Serene's answer was proven, when we heard footsteps walk inside the house.

"Oh no, hide!" I whispered-yelled. We all jumped onto the high up floor {Counter} and hid behind something with sharp, pointy things {Knives}.

"I'm hungry." We heard a high-pitched voice say. Someone sure has a high voice.

"Let's get some food." Another high-pitched voice say, though more female.

"I'm going to be in the music room." A low voice, possibly a guy, said.

I felt Carol shaking next to me, but I was more worried about being caught.

"Hey, what are our cheese balls doing down here?!" A different high pitched voice say, more male than the last one.

Suddenly I heard a burp and turned around to see Carol covering her mouth. I glared at her, hoping she didn't give us away.

"What was that?" A different high pitched voice say, female.

"See what you nearly caused us?" I whispered-yelled at Carol. I turned to look pass the pointy things but as I did, I caused them to fall over and reveal us. But there was no one to see us.

"What happened?" A high-pitched voice that sounded deeper than the others ask. That's it. Our cover is officially blown in three, two, one.

I jumped back when I saw six figures in front of us.

But they were Chipmunks, just like us. And they were wearing…stuff on their bodies.

"Who are you?" The female dressed in pink asked us. She has auburn fur and sapphire eyes.

"U-um…we're-" Before Serene could finish the chubby male in green interrupted us.

"T-They c-can t-talk!" The green clad yelled, pointing at us. I felt Carol and Serene become very uncomfortable and I can't blame them. We just found six talking chipmunks who wear stuff {Clothes} on their bodies!

"Theodore, let them finish." A tall male in blue and round things on his face said to the green clad. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ally and these are my sisters, Carol and Serene." I said, introducing all three of us.

"We are so sorry, but we were walking around and then it started to rain, so we took shelter in your very warm house." Serene apologized for us.

"Ally?" The red clad chipmunk asked me. I backed away, scared of what he might do.

"We had a daughter named Ally…" The red clad said, looking down at his feet. "But she was munknapped, along with her cousins who were named Serene and Carol."

"That's so sad, I'm so sorry." Carol said to the red clad.

"Yeah, Serene was our daughter and Carol was their daughter." The blue clad said, gesturing to him and the purple clad, then the green clads.

"Well, maybe we should go and try to find our forest…" I said, turning to walk away when we heard a voice call to us.

"W-Wait, if you want to stay here until it stops raining and leave tomorrow, that's fine with us." The pink clad said to us.

I looked at Serene and Carol, who obviously didn't know what to do.

"S-Sure, thank you." I said to the pink clad, before getting a tingly feeling in my stomach that was practically screaming, you know her! But I just ignored it.

"Oh, I'm Brittany and this is my mate, Alvin." The pink clad said, while gesturing to the guy in red.

"Oh, I'm S-Simon and this is my mate, Jeanette." The guy in blue said, gesturing to the girl in purple.

"I'm Eleanor and this is my mate, Theodore…" The girl in green said, before cuddling up to the guy in green.

"Well, nice to meet all of you, we have never met other animals who could talk except our ourselves!" Serene exclaimed, throwing her arm around me.

Suddenly, a human walked inside with stuff on his body, nearly scaring the shit out of us.

"What's all the racket, and who are these three girls?" The guy said, looking at us.

"This is Ally, Serene, and Carol, they needed a place to stay the night so we offered them to stay here." Eleanor said, smiling at the human.

How can she look at that thing and smile? He might want to make chipmunk stew out of her! Or out of all of us! Why did we accept to stay the night? This is obviously dangerous.

"O-Oh, this is Dave, he has been taking care of us for years now." Alvin said, sensing our fear. That made us calm down a little. If they have been living with the Dave dude for years, then he hasn't cooked them. Yet.

"How many times am I going to find chipmunks in my house?" Dave asked no one, running a hand through his hair. "I-I'm sorry, would you like to sleep on the couch?"

"What the heck is a couch?" Carol asked Dave, craning her head.

"I'll show you." Dave said, walking into another room. We followed after him and found him sitting on a big, cushiony thing.

"This is a couch, you can sleep on it for the night." Dave said to us, gesturing for us to hop on. And when we did it felt better then sleeping in a tree. It was bouncy, soft, and cushiony.

"Thanks, Dave." Me and the girls all said in unison.

"You're welcome." Dave said, before standing up and walking out of this room. When he left the other six chipmunks hopped on the couch next to us.

"So, how long have you been living in the forest?" Theodore asked us.

"For as long as we can remember!" Carol replied with a giggle at the end. She seems to do that when she is comfortable with saying something.

"Do you have any parents?" Jeanette asked us, her eyes shining with hope for some weird reason.

"No, well, we don't remember." Serene replied, shrugging at the end.

"Do you girls remember anything from when you were babies?" Alvin asked us, his eyes shining with hope as well.

"Nope…not really, it was a long time ago, anyway." I replied, before yawning.

"Well, we'll let you get your sleep…good night." Brittany said to us before leaving the room with the other six chipmunks.

"That was weird, why were they looking at us like they remember us?" Carol asked me. I could sense the tiredness in her voice.

"I-I don't-" Before I could finish I had drifted off to sleep, wondering about the tingly feeling I felt in my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>So who knew it was Zoe? Yeah, I did! The reason the beginning short was that I had to get into the story, so bad!<strong>

**So, what do you think about Ally's tingly feeling in her stomach?**


	4. The Truth

**Brittany's P.O.V**

How weird is that? Just a few minutes ago, we met three female talking chipmunks. And they have the same names as our daughters. Ally…I wonder where she is now. Hopefully, she is still trying to find her way home.

"Hey Britt, can I ask you something?" I heard my handsome mate, Alvin, ask me.

"Sure Alvin, anything," I replied back to him, hopping over to his bed. He put his arm around me as I laid my head on his comfortable, muscular chest. It feels amazing every time I'm near him. But not as amazing as it would feel to have Ally back home.

"Do you think that Ally girl can be our daughter? She just doesn't remember us?" Alvin asked me, his voice filled with hope. And even I thought she was our daughter when I looked at her. But her fur was wet and her hair was practically covering half her face. I can't be so sure.

"Maybe she is…and maybe she isn't," I told Alvin, yawning in between the sentence. Alvin seemed to notice, because he lift up the cover and covered my body with it.

"Good night, Britt," Alvin said to me, before kissing my forehead.

"Good night, Alvin," I said to Alvin before drifting off to sleep.

**Ally's P.O.V**

_**{A few hours later at 9:00 a.m.}**_

I felt someone poking the side of my stomach, but I just shook it off as I cuddled into the couch more. It was definitely more comfortable then sleeping in a tree. The tree was rough, itchy, and had dirty leaves with slugs all over them. But this couch was different. It was soft, bouncy, and was clean. Well, it was clean until me and my sisters fell asleep on it, with our wet bodies.

"Ally, wake up." I heard someone say to me as I felt another poke in my stomach. Who is waking me up when I am in the middle of sleeping!?

"What!?" I yelled at the person who woke me up. I slapped their face, before I could open my eyes fully to see who it is. I heard the sound of a thud, followed by a small 'oof'! I looked down to the bottom of the couch and saw a bundle of blond fur on the floor.

"Carol!" I exclaimed, realizing who I just slapped in the face. I jumped off the couch and rushed over to Carol, who was clutching her cheek with her two paws.

"I-I'm okay." Carol said, standing up while clutching her cheek with her right paw. I saw a small red mark on her face from where I slapped her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked Carol, grabbing her left arm and helping her back up onto the couch where a snoring Serene was still asleep. Weird, she's usually the first one up. Must be the couch.

"I'm sure, I'm just hungry." Carol said, placing her paws on her stomach. I heard a low rumble from her stomach. I should've known she was hungry. When was she never hungry?

"Let's go and see what food we can find and we'll bring Serene some, too." I said, before jumping off the couch and walking into the room with all the foods {Kitchen} with Carol at my heels.

I sniffed the air and some delicious smell filled the air. It smelled like blueberries with maple syrup. Where is it coming from? Me and Carol jumped onto the high up floor, {When are they going to learn it is a counter?} and saw two of the chipmunks we met yesterday.

"Good morning, girls." The one in the green said to us. She looked like an older version of Carol, but I can't remember her name.

"Morning, uh…um…" I said, trying to remember her name. I hit my head with my fist to see if I can remember her name. It started with an E, right?

"Eleanor, her name is Eleanor, and I am Brittany." The one in the pink said to me, before picking up a round thing {Plate} and handing it to me and Carol. "Are you girls hungry, we made toaster waffles!" Brittany said, pointing to the food on a black round thing, {Pan} with food on it.

"Toaster waffles? And what are these?" Carol asked Brittany, holding the round thing in her hands and turning it around like it was a wheel.

"Plates, you put food on it." Eleanor said, taking the plate out of Carol's hands and putting three toaster waffles on it. She handed the plate back to Carol and smiled.

The way she smiled, reminded me of how Carol smiled. The same toothy grin they both made, made me wonder something. I got a tingly feeling in my stomach, again! But this time it was for food.

"Are you hungry?" Brittany asked me, pointing some square thing with holes {Spatula} at me. For a second, I thought she was going to attack me with it.

"Uh…yeah?" I answered, though it sounded more like a question. Brittany obviously didn't notice, she just took my plate and put three toaster waffles on it, handing it back to me. I looked at the so-called waffles in front of me and wondered, is she trying to poison me?

"Take a bite, it won't hurt, look at your sister." Brittany said, pointing to Carol who had already finished two of her waffles and was starting on the third.

"These are yummy!" Carol exclaimed, before taking a bite out of her last waffle.

I looked at my untouched waffles and picked up the first one in my paw. I took a nibble on it, before taking a huge bite out of it. It was yummy! Where do they get these? Where do they make them?

"I see you girls like the waffles." Eleanor said, before giggling at the end. Just like something Carol would do. But enough about that, now my stomach is starving and I haven't eaten anything in a long time {Twelve hours, but still!}!

"So, did you girls sleep well last night?" Brittany asked us, but it sounded more like she directed it to me. I looked up and my eyes met her sapphire eyes which were looking straight at me. I took a bite out of my waffle, while Carol answered.

"Oh, yes, I dreamt that we found our parents after all these years!" Carol said, jumping up and down like a rabbit. She handed Eleanor her plate, while smiling her toothy smile.

"I don't remember, what I dreamt about, but I still slept really well." I said to Brittany, before biting into my second waffle. The truth is I do remember what I dreamt about. I dreamt I found my parents…they just didn't want me. It was nightmare and I wanted to wake up. But the couch, made it impossible for me.

"Well, okay…" Brittany said, before playing with the end of the thing that covers her behind. She looked at me and probably noticed I was looking at the thing.

"Oh, these are clothes, we wear them to keep us warm." Brittany said to me, before adjusting the thing she was wearing on her arms. "Do you want to try some of my old clothes? They might fit you."

I had just finished my last waffle when she asked me that. Clothes? Will they look good on me? Only one way to find out.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I exclaimed, before handing Eleanor my plate. She smiled at me and went back to washing the plates. I just now noticed that Carol was helping her out. Just like Carol to help out somebody she barely even knows.

"Great, come on, let's go to my room!" Brittany exclaimed, before jumping off this high floor and walking over to the bumpy things {Stairs}. I followed at her heels as she helped me up the stairs and into her room.

The room had three cushiony things, like the couch, just smaller. I saw the other four chipmunks we met yesterday, still fast asleep. Hah! Just like Serene.

"These are my old clothes." Brittany said to me, before pulling out a box from underneath one of the cushiony things {Beds}. Inside were a bunch of pink clothes inside and I couldn't tell which one was which.

"Try this one on!" Brittany said to me, pulling out a bunch of clothes and handing them to me. I looked at them weird, because, how was I supposed to put these on!?

"Oh, let me help you out." Brittany said, before taking something from the pile. She said it was a t-shirt. She helped me put the hot pink t-shirt on and I looked down at it. It felt weird having clothes on.

She took another thing from the pile and said it was a skirt. She helped put the black skirt with tiny hot pink hearts on my lower body, to cover my behind. After that, she picked up another thing and called it a jacket. She helped me put on the black jacket and told me to look in a mirror.

I turned around and looked at someone who looked just like me. Who was this chipmunk? Why does it look like me? Why is it wearing the same clothes as me?

"That's your reflection in the mirror, Ally." Brittany said to me, but I couldn't help but feel tingly in my stomach when she said my name. Could it be, I know her? "You look beautiful."

I did look different. A good different. The clothes looked pretty, but my hair was still a mess from the rain from yesterday. I turned to look at Brittany who was now holding a prickly thing {Brush} in her hand. She smiled at me before gesturing for me to sit down. I did and she took some of my hair in my paw, but didn't pull it off.

"This is a brush, it helps me to brush your tangled hair." Brittany said to me as she began brushing my hair. I winced at least twice, because the brush hurt when it pulled through a tangled knot. Why was Brittany doing this? Did she want to do this? Did she have to do this? Why?

**Brittany's P.O.V**

Ally seemed like such a nice girl. But you could still see that she felt weird having a stranger do her hair and dress her? Why you ask? Because Ally reminded me so much of my daughter Ally, who was munknapped. Sure she was only a baby at the time, but this Ally acted like her. The same smile, the same way she gets scared whenever Dave comes around. Plus, I feel warm and whole having Ally in front of me. Like this is my daughter that was munknapped three years ago {Three years for a human is fifteen years for a chipmunk}.

"Brittany, how does it feel living in this house?" Ally asked me, looking in the mirror as I did her hair. I brushed her hair one last time, before answering.

"I don't know, I feel safe, that's for sure." I answered Ally before, taking one of my scrunchies and tying her hair into a ponytail, letting a bang, like mine, cover her right eye.

Ally turned to look at me, and when she did, I could see her face clearly. A pink nose, pink lips, auburn fur, etc. She looked just like me, but has hazel brown eyes…like Alvin. Ally, my daughter, had auburn fur and hazel brown eyes just like this Ally.

"Should I feel safe?" Ally asked me, looking into my eyes. I looked into her hazel brown eyes and gave her an answer.

"Do you feel safe?" I asked Ally, a smile appearing on my face. When I smiled, Ally smiled, but her's was more sly. Just like Alvin's.

"I do, I do feel safe, thanks!" Ally exclaimed, before running out the door. When she was gone, I turned and nearly jumped when I saw my mate standing behind me.

"I saw everything." Alvin said to me, before grabbing my paws and pulling me closer to him. "You're treating her like she's our Ally." I could feel the sound of emptiness in his voice when he said that. And for some reason, I feel empty too without that Ally in front of me. But, why?

"I'm treating her that way, because she reminds me of our Ally." I said to Alvin, before walking out of the room and back downstairs into the kitchen.

**Serene's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to reveal the light of the sun shining in my eyes. I looked around and noticed that my sisters were missing. Oh no! Did the human, whatever his name was, kidnap them?! He better have not.

"Hey, Serene!" I heard Ally's voice say, before her figure appeared in front of me. But something was different. She was wearing stuff on her bodies.

"Brittany gave me some of her clothes and did my hair, see?" Ally said, before turning around to give me the full effect. "Isn't she sweet?"

I forgot which one was Brittany. Was she the one with pink or the one with the green? But Ally was obviously wearing pink, so I thought it was Brittany.

"You look nice, but what is this?" I asked Ally, tugging at the thing she was wearing on her arms. Ally pulled away and dusted it off as if I made it dirty.

"This is a jacket, and this is a skirt." Ally said, pointing to her jacket then her skirt. I figured the thing on her top must have a name too, so I gestured to her top to say 'and this'?

"And this is a shirt." Ally said, pointing to the top, before jumping off the couch. I followed after her as she walked into the room filled with food. I saw a chipmunk sized round thing {Table} with Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor sitting at it eating something on a smaller round thing.

"Good morning, Serene, are you hungry?" Simon asked me, smiling at me. As if to answer for itself, my stomach grumbled making him laugh.

"Yes?" I said, though it came out more like a question. He handed me a small round thing with food on it.

"Here is some toaster waffles, you'll love it." Simon said to me, before gesturing for me to sit down. I walked closer to the round thing and sat my food on the round thing, before sitting down. But when I tried to pull out something for me to sit down on, I fell on the floor.

"I'm okay!" I said, before standing up and walking over to pick up my food. But when I did, I couldn't find my plate. It was here a minute ago!

"Serene, your plate is right in front of you." Ally said to me. So that's what the round thing is called! But I can't find it anywhere.

"Serene, can you see me, clearly?" Jeanette asked me. I turned around and faced her but all I saw was a big brown blob.

"Uh…no…" I answered her, looking down at my feet. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me away from the delicious aroma of the toaster waffles. The paw let go of me once we reached the couch.

"Here, try these on." Jeanette said to me. She must've pulled me away from my food. Soon I felt something on my face and looked at Jeanette. She looked pretty and clear. She had amethyst eyes, a small pink nose, pink lips, and purple…round things?

"What is that on your face?" I asked Jeanette, pointing to the round things. She pointed to the round things on her face and smiled.

"These are my glasses, they help me see better." Jeanette answered me. "And now you have an extra pair of mine, so can you see better?" I looked all around the room and everything looked clearer. But my eyes fell back on Jeanette.

"They do, thank you." I thanked Jeanette, giving her a smile. She smiled back and she had a pretty smile, almost like diamonds.

"You're very welcome, now come on, let's eat!" Jeanette said to me, before jumping off the couch and running back into the room filled with food.

When we came back, Ally and Carol, were both standing at the table, talking to the others. I heard them mention a squirrel and I knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Serene was drinking water from the pond and then a squirrel came from behind her and scared her!" Carol explained to them. I exhaled, happy that she didn't tell them about what happened next.

"And afterwards, Serene squirted water out from her nose and fell into the pond, me and Carol were laughing!" Ally exclaimed, making everyone laugh even Jeanette. Of course it would be Ally to say something embarrassing about me.

"And here is the queen of embarrassment right now!" Ally exclaimed and bowed before me like I was a queen, making everyone laugh again. I looked at Carol and noticed she was wearing some clothes too. A green t-shirt with the number one in yellow and a yellow skirt. Her hair was pulled back in pigtails with straight bangs, stopping right above her eyebrows.

"Hey, what is that on your face?" Carol asked me, pointing to my glasses. I touched my glasses and smiled.

"Glasses, Jeanette gave them to me." I said to Carol, before walking back over to my untouched food. I took a bite out of my waffle, before noticing Ally holding something purple and blue in her paws.

"Hey, Jeanette wanted you to try these clothes on, do you need help?" Ally asked me. I took them from her hands and looked at them. I shook my head, before walking back to the room with the couch {Living room} and got dressed. {Not going into detail} I went back into the room with food and everyone looked at me. I looked down at myself and noticed I looked better.

I was wearing a light purple t-shirt with a blue vest and a denim skirt. But with everyone looking at me, I didn't know if I looked good or bad. I touched my hair, which I had put into a messy bun on top of my head, and thought if it was the hair.

"You look beautiful, Serene." Jeanette said to me and everyone nodded in agreement. I looked down at my feet before saying a quiet thanks. Everyone was being so nice and they didn't even know us.

"Ally was just telling us about how you girls found an abandoned tree and got into a fight with other wild chipmunks." Alvin said to me, before smiling at Ally. Ally smiled back and it looked like a father-daughter moment. Is he her father?

I heard Brittany start to sing in a low voice, but it did catch Ally's attention:

_**Stones taught me to fly**_

_**Love taught me to lie**_

_**So come on courage,**_

_**Teach me to be shy.**_

_**Cause its not hard to fall**_

_**When you flow like a**_

_**Cannonball**_

"Brittany?" Ally asked Brittany, tapping her shoulder. Brittany looked up at Ally in a questioning way.

"Yes, Ally?" Brittany asked Ally, smiling up at her. Ally started to cry, and I don't know why!

**Ally's P.O.V**

The song. That song. I heard it before. I know I have. The tingly feeling in my stomach got stronger and I couldn't help but start crying. I felt four arms wrap around me and looked up to see Brittany and Alvin hugging me, comforting me.

"What's wrong, Ally?" Brittany asked me, pushing a strand of hair out my face.

The song, that voice! I have heard it before. This house, I have saw before. These chipmunks, I have met before. Could this be déjà vu? Suddenly, I had a flashback. {Yay! Flashback time!}:

_"You want to go find daddy?" Brittany asked Ally, even though she knew she could barely talk. Ally just looked past Brittany's shoulder and started giggling._

"_What is it?" Brittany ask Ally, but before she could turn her head she felt paws cover her eyes._

"_Guess who it is," Brittany heard a voice she could make out from a mile away._

"_Jesse McCartney?"_

"_No."_

"_Jason Lee?"_

"_Do I even sound like that guy?"_

"_I don't know, but it's probably the best mate in the whole world."  
><em>

"_Correct!" Alvin exclaimed, taking his paws away from Brittany's face and kissing her cheek._

Brittany? Alvin? 'Go find daddy'? Alvin, daddy? Brittany's mate, daddy? I looked up at Brittany and knew that the Brittany in my flashback, is the same Brittany in front of me now. The Brittany…who is my mom.

"Mom?" I asked Brittany, feeling a foreign feeling in my stomach at calling her that. Brittany's mouth dropped open at what I just said.

"A-Ally, do you remember me?" Brittany asked me, her eyes shining with hope and tears.

"Y-Yes, I was a baby, we were outside, dad came and-" Before I could finish, Alvin interrupted me.

"Dad, did you just call me dad?" Alvin asked me, turning me around to face him. I smiled and nodded, tears running down my cheeks.

"Ally! My daughter is back home!" Brittany yelled, before hugging me and rocking me back and forth. Alvin's arms wrapped around me from behind and I knew these were parents. And now that I found them. I am not letting them go.

**Serene's P.O.V**

I looked at Ally and smiled. She found her real parents, that lived in this house. They did look like a family and now, they are one. After all these years, all it took was one little song and Ally finally found them.

"That's so lovely." I heard Jeanette say. I turned to her and saw she was tearing up. I rushed over to her and hugged her. I felt another pair of arms give her a hug to and looked up to see Simon, comforting his mate. Did they know who my parents were? Did they? I looked into Simon's eyes and a flashback happened {More flashbacks!}:

_She's a lot like her mother," Simon said, gazing at Serene. "Beautiful, a little shy-" Before Simon could finish his sentence Jeanette interrupted him._

"_A little?" Jeanette asked Simon, looking him in his blue eyes. "Simon, she's scared to look at us. I'm worried she might not like me." Jeanette bowed her head, rubbing her right arm._

"_Jeanette, she loves you just as much as I love you and that's a lot," Simon said to Jeanette, putting his arm around her._

_Jeanette smiled at her mate before picking Serene up and cradling her in her arms._

"_You love me, don't you?" Jeanette asked Serene, her voice filled with hope. Serene said nothing but hugged her mother with her small, baby arms._

'A lot like her mother'? 'You love me, don't you'? Jeanette? Simon? Mother, Jeanette? Parents?

"Mom?" I called to Jeanette, not letting her go from my grip. I need to know the truth.

Jeanette looked down at me, her eyes shocked and filled with tears.

"Did you call me, 'mom'?" Jeanette asked me, pushing Simon away and looking into my eyes. I smiled at her.

"Yes, dad said, 'she's a lot like-" Before I finished Simon walked up to me, and turned me towards him.

"D-Dad, m-me?" Simon asked me, looking into my eyes. Blue beryl…just like his eyes.

"Y-Yes, dad!" I said, crying now. I hugged Simon and Jeanette, all of us having a little group cry.

I can't believe it! I found my parents! My parents found me! I must be the happiest girl in the world. Fourteen years without my parents and finally, I find them.

**Carol's P.O.V**

Wow, Serene and Ally found their parents, who just so happened to be in this very house. Are my parents somewhere in this house, too? I looked at Theodore and Eleanor who were hugging each other and crying.

"Eleanor, are you okay?" I asked Eleanor, touching her arm. I felt a warm sensation run through my arm as I touched her.

"Y-Yes…" Eleanor said, but I knew she wasn't. I gave her a hug and as I did a flashback ran through my mind {More flashbacks, chipmunk fans!}:

"_She is so cute…" Eleanor said, rubbing her palm against Carol's soft blonde cheeks._

"_J-Just like y-you," Theodore said, stammering in his sentence. Eleanor thought it was quite cute how Theodore seemed to get nervous around her._

_Eleanor laid her head on Theodore's shoulder, humming a lullaby:_

_**I've taken for granted**_

_**The seeds that she planted.**_

_**She's always behind everything.**_

_**A teacher, a seeker, a both arms**_

_**Out-reacher. A mother that's**_

_**Who I need.**_

_Eleanor looked up to see Theodore drifting off to sleep._

_But what made her smile was that Carol was in his arms, already asleep. How cute!_

Eleanor? Theodore? Lullaby? Dad? Mom? Eleanor, mom? Theodore, dad? Could it be…?

"Mom?" I asked Eleanor, looking up at her. She looked down at me, her lips trembling and her tears falling down her cheeks.

"Did you just call me-?" I didn't let Eleanor finish. I just hugged her and breathed in her scent.

"Mom, dad, I found you!" I exclaimed, looking up at Theodore, who just chuckled and hugged me and Eleanor. Everyone is happy now. Ally found her parents. Serene found her parents. And I found mine. What can go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to start shoutouts to:<strong>

**Thecakeluver, Katyperryrocks36, nala evans224**


	5. Do you believe in me?

**Ally's P.O.V**

After me and the girls found our parents and had a few tears, we all went over to the couch and sat down. I smiled at my mom before taking a seat next to her and dad. But a question was still running through my head.

"Dad, how come you guys weren't there while we were growing up?" I asked dad, looking into his eyes. But he avoided my eyes and looked into mom's eyes. Was there something he needed to tell us?

"You girls were munknapped, we left you outside for a minute and you girls were gone when we came back." Dad said, grabbing mom's paw before smiling back at me. "But what matters now is that you girls are back and we are never letting anyone take you, ever!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and I thought for a second. Why did they leave us all alone when anyone could've taken us? How old were they, five?

"Mom, dad, how old were you guys when we were born?" I heard Carol ask her parents. I turned around and looked at them too. Were they five?

"We were fifteen, now we're twenty five…We were young, crazy, and wasn't really thinking when we, uh, mated." Eleanor answered Carol, or should I say Aunt Eleanor {I want to capitalize Aunt and Uncle because it seems better for me}. Turns out me, Serene, and Carol aren't sisters, but cousins. Wow!

"Mated, what's mating?" Serene asked her parents, looking up at them. Yeah, what is mating? No one has ever told us but we have heard of mating.

"W-We'll talk when we're somewhere more p-private…" Simon said to Serene, obviously feeling awkward because of the topic. Obviously, he didn't want to tell Serene, even though she is fourteen years old.

"So, are you mad at us, because we weren't there for you?" Mom asked me, looking deep into my eyes. I saw my reflection in her eyes and wondered…should I be mad? Should I be happy I found my parents? But who munknapped me and my cousins? Did they know who the person was? One answer stood out.

"I'm not mad, the only thing that matters is that I have found you guys after all these years!" I exclaimed, giving my parents a hug, before pulling away suddenly. I felt the presence of someone else coming to the couch.

"Good morning…" I heard the voice of the human, whatever his name is, before I saw his figure. I immediately jumped on him and scratched across his cheek. No one is touching my parents! No one!

"Ally!" I heard my mom say, but I ignored it. The human tried to reach for me, to pull me off his face. How dare he try to touch me? I clawed at his finger before it came in contact with my back.

"Ally, stop hurting him!" My dad said, before I felt two strong arms pull me off of the human's face. I turned and saw my dad looking at me, but not in a happy way.

"Dave, are you okay?" Uncle Theodore asked the human, running over to him. Aunt Eleanor and Carol rushed over to Dave, too. How could they even feel sorry for the human? He might make chipmunk barbeque out of all of us!

"Ally, why did you attack Dave?" My mom asked me, one I was back on the couch and out of my dad's grip.

"He is a human, humans are evil!" I exclaimed and it's true. One time when me and my cousins were in the forest a human came and cut down our tree. We had to go find another one because he cut down our home.

"Not all humans are evil and Dave is one of the humans that aren't evil." My mom said, before brushing a strand of hair out her face. I looked at my dad who was running his hands through his hair. What did I do wrong? Defend myself? That was never wrong before.

"Ally, maybe you should go wait upstairs and we'll talk to you." Dad said to me, before gesturing for me to go upstairs.

I jumped off the couch and walked over to the stairs. Before I could climb the stairs, I felt someone's presence behind me again. I turned around and got into attack mode, only to notice it was Serene and Carol.

"It's only been ten minutes and already, you've got yourself into trouble with your parents." Serene teased me. I rolled my eyes and tried to scratch her face, but she ducked. "And now, you're going to attack me?" Serene teased again. If she wasn't my cousin I would have had her on the floor right now.

"G-Guys, what is that?" Carol asked us, pointing somewhere. I turned around and looked where Carol was pointing. It was a room, but it was filled with weird looking stuff. Forget about what my parents said about waiting upstairs, I walked towards that room and looked around.

"What is all this stuff?" Serene asked no one in particular. I touched a chipmunk sized thing with strings {Guitar} that was colored red and had a gold 'A' on it.

"It looks like weird weapons." Carol said, touching a round thing with the words 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' on it {Drums}. What if I get into more trouble just for being in here? Oh, who cares.

"Guys, look!" I heard Serene call to us. We turned around and noticed three microphones {Yes, they know what microphones are, but not drums and guitars} in her paws.

"I don't think we should touch those." Carol said, reaching for a microphone, but I pulled them away from Serene's hands. Who cares?

"Whatever, let's sing a little song." I said before I started thinking of a song. Then I got one and started singing {The song is called Wings by Little Mix}:

**Ally**

_**Mama told me not to**_

_**Waste my life she said**_

_**Spread your wings, my**_

_**Little butterfly. Don't**_

_**Let what they say. Keep**_

_**You up at night. And if**_

_**They give you, ssh,**_

_**Then they can walk**_

_**On by.**_

**Serene**

_**My feet, my feet can't**_

_**Touch the ground. And**_

_**I can't hear a sound. But**_

_**You just keep on running**_

_**Up your mouth, yeah.**_

_**Walk, walk, on over there.**_

_**Cause I'm too fly to care.**_

_**Oh, yeah.**_

**Carol**

_**Your words, don't mean a**_

_**Thing. I'm not listening.**_

_**Keep talking, all I know is.**_

**All**

_**Mama told me not to**_

_**Waste my life, she said**_

_**Spread your wings, my**_

_**Little butterfly. Don't**_

_**Let what they say, keep**_

_**You up at night. And they**_

_**Can't detain you. Cause**_

_**Wings are made to fly.**_

_**And we don't let nobody**_

_**Bring us down. No matter**_

_**What you say it won't hurt**_

_**Me. Don't matter if I fall**_

_**From the sky. These wings**_

_**Are made to fly.**_

**Brittany's P.O.V**

After Ally nearly clawed Dave's face off we knew Ally was going to have some trouble adjusting to the human's lifestyle. But soon, I heard the sound of singing coming from the music room.

"Alvin, do you hear that?" I asked Alvin, who's ears were perked up.

"Yeah, let's go." Alvin said, before jumping off the couch. Me and the others soon followed and we saw the girls all in the music room, singing a song:

**Ally**

_**I'm firing up on that**_

_**Runway. I know we're**_

_**Gonna get there someday.**_

_**But we don't need no,**_

_**Ready, steady, go, no.**_

**Serene**

_**Talk, talk turns into**_

_**Air. And I don't even**_

_**Care. Oh, yeah.**_

**Carol**

_**Your words, don't**_

_**Mean a thing. I'm**_

_**Not listening. Keep**_

_**Talking, all I know**_

_**Is.**_

**All**

_**Mama told me not to**_

_**Waste my life. She said**_

_**Spread your wings, my**_

_**Little butterfly. Don't**_

_**Let what they say. Keep**_

_**You up at night. And they**_

_**Can't detain you. Cause**_

_**Wings are made to fly.**_

_**And we don't let nobody**_

_**Bring us down. No matter**_

_**What you say, it won't hurt**_

_**Me. Don't matter if I fall**_

_**From the sky. These wings**_

_**Are made to fly.**_

**Serene**

_**I don't need no one**_

_**Saying, hey, hey, hey**_

_**Hey. I don't hear no**_

_**One saying, hey, hey, **_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, **_

_**hey.**_

**Carol**

_**You better keep on**_

_**Walking. I don't**_

_**Wanna hear your**_

_**Talking, boy! You**_

_**Better keep on**_

_**Walking. I don't**_

_**Wanna hear your**_

_**Talking, boy!**_

**Ally**

_**Your words. Don't**_

_**Mean a thing. I'm**_

_**Not listening. They're**_

_**Just like water off my**_

_**Wings!**_

**All**

_**Mama told me not to**_

_**Waste my life. {Ally-Ooh}**_

_**She said spread your **_

_**wings, my little butterfly.**_

_**{Ally-My little butterfly} **_

_**Don't let what they say. Keep**_

_**You up at night. And they**_

_**Can't detain you. Cause**_

_**Wings are made to fly.**_

_**And we don't let nobody**_

_**Bring us down. No matter**_

_**What you say, {Ally-Whoa, Oh, whoa, oh} **_

_**it won't hurt me. Don't **_

_**matter if I fall from the **_

_**sky. {Ally-Whoa, oh}**_

_**These wings are made to fly.**_

_**And we don't let nobody**_

_**Bring us down. No matter**_

_**What you say, it won't hurt**_

_**Me. Don't matter if I fall**_

_**From the sky. These wings**_

_**Are made to fly.**_

I cannot believe it. These girls are amazing singers. Once they finished, everyone applauded, even Dave. The girls all turned around, and jumped. They're probably shocked that we heard them singing.

"Uh, sorry, I'm going upstairs now…" Ally said, and started to walk away. But Alvin, put his paw out and stopped Ally from walking away.

"You girls…are amazing!" Jeanette said and I totally agreed. I'm shocked Ally could even do a high note. And the others sounded amazing, but Ally was obviously the lead singer.

"T-Thanks, we just started singing I guess…" Serene said, bowing her head and rubbing her right arm. Something Jeanette does when she's nervous. She was definitely Jeanette's daughter.

"Well you girls sounded amazing, have you ever thought about becoming famous singers?" Dave asked them and at that we all turned and glared at Dave.

Does he honestly think these girls could handle all of that? Rumors? Interviews? Paparazzi? Feuds? Drama? They are fourteen years old, and sure Alvin and his brothers were five when they started {2007} but they were rushed. They weren't ready. And I know these girls can't handle all of the drama that celebrities have to deal with!

"W-Well, no, but we've always wanted to see how it felt to sing on stage in front of thousands of people!" Carol exclaimed and this time me and the others glared at her. See what Dave is doing? Giving our daughters ideas? Alvin should've let Ally scratch Dave's face off.

"Yeah, we always saw people on T.V. singing and dancing and winning awards…we would like to be one of those people." Ally explained, before grabbing Serene's right paw and Carol's left paw. They seriously think they can do this? Wow!

"I-I don't know, you girls are a little young." Simon said, before continuing, "You girls might not be able to handle all the drama, interviews, paparazzi, tight schedules, rumors-" Before Simon could finish Ally cut him off.

"B-But a real mother would tell her daughter to do whatever makes you happy and singing makes me happy." Ally said, glaring at me. Yes, glaring at me! What did I do wrong? I didn't even say anything yet.

"Ally, you're just not ready, none of you are." I said to my daughter, reaching out to touch her shoulder. But Ally jerked away from me, still glaring. What did I do wrong again?

"So, first you let someone kidnap me fourteen years ago and now you don't want me to do what makes me happy?" Ally asked me, not letting me answer before she continued, "You should have never been a mother." After that Ally stormed out of the music room with Serene and Carol at her heels.

I can't believe she just said that. 'You should have never been a mother'. I know she was mad but is she right? I wasn't thinking when I let someone kidnap my daughter. I only let my curiosity get the better of me when I heard Dave scream. Now, all Ally wants to do is be a singer with Serene and Carol but I just say no because I think she's too young. I just found out she was my daughter and I held her in my arms for a few minutes. But now, she storms away from me and nobody took her from me. It was all my fault.

I felt two arms wrap around me and looked up to see Alvin smiling at me. What does he want? To say I have been a bad mate to him? I let my daughter go and I say no to her. I should be the worst mate in the whole world.

"Stop crying, it makes you look ugly." He says and I didn't even realize I was crying. Alvin wipes away one tear from my cheek and kisses the spot where the tear used to be.

"I-I'm t-the worst m-mo-mother in t-the world." I can't even say a proper sentence right before I cry even harder. I am the worst, my daughter hates me now and my mate should hate me too.

"No, you're not, Ally is just a little upset…just like how you get sometimes." Alvin said, obviously trying to start a little argument. But I'm not in the mood to argue right now. I just want to find my daughter and apologize.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I can't believe my so called, mom! She doesn't want me to do anything that makes me happy. What did I do wrong? Sing? Love singing? There is nothing wrong with that! Now, she wants to say that I am too young. Says the woman who got knocked up at fifteen! She's not my mom. My real mom would've believed in me, supported me, encouraged me. Does she believe, support, and encourage me? No!

"Ally, slow down!" I heard Serene say behind me. I turned around and saw Serene and Carol panting for air. Did they seriously follow me all the way out here? In fact, where am I? I know for a fact I haven't seen this place before. It looks like a tall building with the words, Jett Records.

"Where are we?" I asked Serene and Carol, who crossed their arms and glared at me. Oh great, now what did I do wrong?

"I don't know, why don't you ask the girl who led us all the way out here?" Serene sarcastically asked, "Oh wait, that girl is you."

I really want to see her laying on the floor in pain but I just ignored that feeling and looked around. It was empty, barely anybody out here. Maybe somebody is inside who can help us get back home. I mean, back to the forest. I am not looking into that pink, redhead's face again.

"Uh…how do we get back to the house?" Carol asked me, but I ignored her. I started to walk to the door, when a person came out and their foot came in contact with my stomach. I fell right next to Serene on my back and looked up to see who knocked me down. It was a bald guy, probably in his late thirties, with glasses and wearing a black suit. And he kicked me, making me lay down on my back?

"Hey! You!" I yelled up to the guy who looked down at me in a confusing way, "Yeah, you! Who do you think you are, kicking chipmunks on the floor, you should be ashamed of yourself?"

"What the hell?" The guy asked no one, before kneeling down to look at us. He better not touch me or he will be laying on his back. I stood up, dusted my clothes off and walked over to him, poking his nose.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" I asked him, before four arms pulled me away from him. I turned around and saw Serene and Carol glaring at me.

"Ally, we could get into more trouble, let's just walk away." Carol said, trying to pull me away again but I pulled away from her grip. She actually thinks I'm going to let him sit here and not apologize?

"Not until he, whatever his name is, apologizes." I grunted through my teeth, glaring into his rat-like eyes.

"My name is Ian Hawke and your names are?" The guy asked us, leaning closer to us. Too close. I can actually smell his garlic breath.

"Serene, and this is Ally." Serene said, introducing me and her. How can she talk to him? Did she not just notice he kicked me to the floor?!

"And I'm Carol, nice to meet you." Carol said, giggling at the end. Okay, now that is getting on my nerves! Especially when she is doing it, while talking to a guy that kicked me! Do they have no sympathy for me, at all?

"You girls talk…can you sing?" The guy asked us. Wait a minute? He wants to know if we can sing? Well, now he's my best friend!

"Oh, we can sing, let's show him girls!" I said to Serene and Carol before we all took position. I was in the middle, Serene on my right and Carol on my left. I started to snap my finger and hit the ground with my tail, making a beat:

**Ally**

_**I get butterflies just**_

_**Thinking. About you**_

_**Boy, you're on my mind.**_

_**Sometimes I catch myself**_

_**Daydreaming. Lost in your**_

_**Eyes and I've also lost**_

_**Track of time.**_

**Serene**

_**You're the one for me.**_

_**I'm what you like. Put**_

_**It all together baby, we**_

_**Can be alright. How can**_

_**This be wrong? When it**_

_**Feels so right? Yeah, I**_

_**Really need you, I really**_

_**Love you, oh.**_

**Carol**

_**And I'll never let you go.**_

**All**

_**You should know. I'm**_

_**Never gonna change.**_

_**I'm always gonna stay.**_

_**You call for me, I'm**_

_**Right there. {Ally-Right there}**_

_**Right there. {Ally-Right there}**_

_**Cause you listen, and**_

_**You care. You're so**_

_**Different. No one**_

_**Compares. And if**_

_**You never change. I'm**_

_**Gonna stay right there.**_

_**I'll always be right**_

_**There.**_

After we finished singing the song, Ian looked at us with a goofy grin on his face. Should we be scared?

"You girls are amazing, even better then the Chipettes and the Chipmunks!" Ian said, clapping his hands. Who are the Chipettes and the Chipmunks? Who cares if he says we're better then them, they must be amazing.

"How would you girls like to be signed to Jett Records?" Ian asked us and that's when all of us started to jump up and down like we just ate a lot of sugar.

"Yes! Of course!" We all yelled at the same time before finally standing still. We are going to be famous and all because of one guy. He believed in us, when our parents didn't. He is officially the best person to ever walk on this earth.

**Ian's P.O.V**

_**{A few hours later at 5:00 p.m.}**_

I just found the best thing to ever happen since I got my job back at Jett Records. Singing and talking chipmunks! Alvin and the chipmunks? Old news. Brittany and the chipettes? Old news, too. The only thing that mattered right now was that these girls were going to make a name for Ian Hawke. Ally explained to me that they didn't have a home, so I took them to a Hotel called 'Summer Palace', not so far from Jett Records.

"Ian, how long will it take for us to be famous?" Carol asked me, sitting on my shoulder. I didn't even know how long it will take myself. But who cares?

"Not long, not long." I said in a dark voice. Probably to dark. All I know is these girls are not going to betray me like the Chipmunks and Chipettes did. They are going to stay with me and make me famous.

"How long will it take before we are in our room?" Ally asked me, groaning at the end. Damn, she could pass for Alvin's daughter. So lazy {He doesn't know}. I stopped at room 1118A and took out the key.

"We're here." I said, before unlocking the door and letting the girls get a good view of the room. I turned on the lights and the girls gasped and jumped off my shoulder.

"A leather couch!" Serene said, gazing at the couch.

"A big light thingy!" Carol said, looking up at the ceiling fan.

"A red piano!" Ally said, jumping on the piano with Serene and Carol. Oh, they loved it. So much, they will never want to leave.

"You girls like it?" I asked them, walking over to the piano and sitting on the seat.

"Like it? I love it!" Ally exclaimed, jumping up and down like a kid on a sugar rush.

"It's your new home." I said to them, causing their jaws to drop and eyes to pop open like bug eyes.

"W-We can't accept, we already-" Before Serene could finish Ally interrupted her.

"Have a record deal, but we'll take this place, right Serene?" Ally said, glaring at Serene. What was Serene going to say? They already had a home? It did make me wonder why they had clothes on.

"Right." Serene said, glaring back at Ally, but Ally just ignored it and turned to me.

"Thank you, Ian." Carol said, before yawning and stretching her arms, "I'm going to bed, good night." Carol jumped onto the couch and fell asleep, soon followed by Serene.

"Are we going to be stars?" Ally asked me, smiling at me, though it was sly. Just like Alvin's.

"Of course." I said, smiling a fake smile at Ally. These girls are probably so blind they won't even notice if I lied straight to their face or told them they were not leaving this hotel. Ally jumped onto the couch and fell asleep with the others. Tomorrow, they start rehearsing.

**Alvin's P.O.V**

Where are they? We have been looking all around the house for them and even around the neighborhood but nobody saw them. Did they run away? Were they kidnapped again? Oh, whoever took them is going to die and I won't mind the charges for murder.

"Alvin, are we going to find them?" Brittany asked me, her eyes filled with tears and hope. I hate seeing her like this and I never know whether to say no or yes. But I do know what to say this time.

"Let's keep looking." I said, and soon we found ourselves in front of Jett Records. Could they have come here to look for a record deal? To be signed? Did they meet Ian? No! Did Ian take them? Did he put them in a cage?

"They didn't come here, they don't even know what Jett Records is, let alone where it is, they probably went back to their forest." Simon said, and I nodded in agreement. There is no way the girls could've came here looking for a record deal, when they don't even know what a record deal is!

"Let's check the forests around here." I said to everyone and we all started walking out to a forest near the park. They might have gone there.

**Ally's P.O.V**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of music. Not the best way to wake up, certainly not the worst either. But I want to sleep. I opened my eyes and saw Serene and Carol already up, rubbing the sleep out their eyes. I rubbed the sleep out my eyes and saw Ian in front of us wearing a blue shirt and black leggings that did not look good on him.

"Morning, time to start rehearsing!" Ian exclaimed, making me put my hands to my ears. It's six in the morning, why the heck are we up? And what does he mean by rehearsing?

"Rehearsing, for what?" Serene asked Ian, standing up and dusting off her clothes. Yeah, what for? He didn't say anything about this.

"For your first gig at a club, tomorrow night. I just booked you girls there at eleven." Ian said, making us all jump up. Well, that was fast. I didn't even know we could get a gig at a club. He definitely is helping us follow our dream. Something our parents would have never thought of doing.

"Tomorrow? But isn't that a little to early?" Carol asked Ian, combing her hair with her claws. Ian glared at her, making her curl into a little ball. Carol doesn't like when people glare at her like that! But who cares right at this minute?

"Nothing is too early for fame, you're simply just prepared." Ian said, before putting a different song on. "Now, everybody get up and let's start rehearsing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now what do you want to happen next?<strong>

**A) The performance?**

**B) Ally, Serene, and Carol meet male counterparts**

**c) The parents find them?**

**I could put two in the same chapter if you like?**


	6. Performance, Parents, and Crushes

**So this is the chapter. The last chapter Right There by Ariana Grande was the second song. This song in this chapter is How Ya Doin, By Little Mix. Added a little Alvinatty...just a pinch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's P.O.V<strong>

It has been two days and we still haven't found them. Great, just great. And everyone should blame me. Yes, me! If I hadn't hurt Ally's feelings like that then she and her cousins wouldn't have stormed out. I told Dave to get the police involved but he said it doesn't make since, because how is the police supposed to find chipmunks around nine inches tall around here? True, they didn't find them over the last three years. I only spent a few hours with my daughter and now I have lost her again. Can someone please slap me in the face?

"Brittany?" I heard the low, timid voice of my sister Jeanette as she appeared in front of me. She was dressed in the same dress she wore from the International Music Awards. But, why was she dressed like that?

"What is it, Jeanette?" I asked her, burying my face in my knees as a tear started to crawl out my eye.

"We're all going to a club and we were wondering if you wanted to come, to boost our spirits up a little." Jeanette said, holding out something for me. I looked up and saw it was my dress I wore from the International Music Awards. Maybe I should go. It'll probably stop me from crying so much. I took the dress from Jeanette's paws and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go, just let me get dressed." I said to Jeanette, gesturing for her to leave the room. After Jeanette left, I put on the dress and walked out the room to see Alvin standing by the doorway.

"Brittany, the last time you wore that it was 2011, don't you think it's a little too…old?" Alvin asked me, making me giggle. He wanted an argument, he was going to get one.

"And that tux you're wearing you wore in 2011...isn't that old?" I asked Alvin, gesturing to his white tuxedo that he wore when we were on the cruise. {A/N, The casino, he was feeling lucky}

"Yes, but I make this work and the whole world hasn't seen me in it." Alvin said, grabbing my paw and pulling me closer to him.

"Well, I make this dress work and it looks even better then your stupid tux." I said to Alvin, leaning in closer. Alvin started to lean closer and just as our lips were about to touch, Alvin pulled away.

"We should go, everyone is waiting for us in the car." Alvin said, smiling his sly smile. I faked a pout and then gave him a seductive smile. Oh, he's teasing me now? He better hope I'm not on top when we're mating.

"Fine, just don't be mad when I'm on top tonight." I said to Alvin, before walking downstairs and adding a little hip shake for Alvin's liking. I heard Alvin whisper 'So help me' under his breath, before he followed me. But I still can't keep Ally off my mind. Wherever she is, I hope she's okay.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Me and the girls were all backstage at the club getting ready to perform. I had to admit we all looked nice.

I was wearing a red, backless dress with sparkles all over it and my hair was out and curled down to the center of my back. I had a gold necklace around my neck with the letter 'A' on it and just a little bit of red lipstick.

Serene was wearing a blue, backless dress with sparkles all over it but her hair was in a still in it's messy bun. She wore two silver bracelet and some red lipstick, too.

Carol was wearing the same thing as Serene and I but in green. Her hair was out and in a sleek bob and she had black, fishnet, fingerless gloves that stopped at her elbows.

I had to admit, I was a little nervous. Not only was I performing in a club in front of a bunch of strangers, but I felt like throwing up. No! No, Ally! You are not throwing up in front of all those people. This is your first ever show, you make it amazing.

"Are you girls ready?" Ian asked us. We all looked up at him and nodded. We were going to blow everybody away, I just know it.

"Great." Ian said, before picking up a microphone, "Everyone, I am pleased to introduce, Trifecta!" After Ian said that me and the girls got on stage as the song started to play:

**All**

_**Hey, how you doing?**_

_**Sorry, you can't get**_

_**Through. Why don't**_

_**You leave your name**_

_**And your number.**_

_**And we'll get back**_

_**To you. {Serene-Ooh}**_

_**Hey, how you doing?**_

_**Sorry, you can't get**_

_**Through. Why don't**_

_**You leave your name**_

_**And your number.**_

_**And we'll get back**_

_**To you.**_

**Carol**

_**Ain't got no time**_

_**For what you think**_

_**Can be described as**_

_**Love. I've cut your**_

_**Hold on me. You're**_

_**Missing me. I've had**_

_**Enough. It's been to**_

_**Long since you have**_

_**Treated me, like I**_

_**Deserve. So long. {Ally-Long}**_

_**Baby, I'm gone. {Ally-Gone}**_

_**You can leave a**_

_**Message for me after**_

_**The tone. {Ally-Tone}**_

**Serene**

_**You called, I missed**_

_**It. You called, I missed**_

_**It. You called, and I**_

_**Missed it. Never get back,**_

_**Getting tired of listening.**_

**All**

_**Hey, how you doing?**_

_**Sorry, you can't get**_

_**Through. Why don't**_

_**You leave your name**_

_**And your number.**_

_**And we'll get back**_

_**To you. Hey, how**_

_**You doing? Sorry,**_

_**We don't mean to**_

_**Be rude. Why don't**_

_**You leave your name**_

_**And your number. And**_

_**We'll get back to you.**_

**Brittany's P.O.V**

When we came in the first act had already begun to perform. We decided to take a seat closer to the stage and when we sat down we couldn't believe who was performing in front of us. Ally, Serene, and Carol!

**Ally**

_**I'm through with**_

_**Wishing things with**_

_**You and me could be**_

_**So good. Time to wake**_

_**Up, boy. No make ups**_

_**Can make me a fool.**_

_**Too much history,**_

_**Now it comes down**_

_**To one thing. So long.**_

_**Baby, I'm gone. You**_

_**Can leave a message**_

_**For me after the tone.**_

**Serene**

_**You called, I missed**_

_**It. You called, I missed**_

_**It. You called, and I**_

_**Missed it. Never get**_

_**Back, getting tired of**_

_**Listening.**_

**All**

_**Hey, how you doing?**_

_**Sorry, you can't get**_

_**Through. {Ally-Oh, ooh}**_

_**Who don't you leave**_

_**Your name and your**_

_**Number? {Ally-Number}**_

_**And we'll get back to**_

_**You. {Ally-We'll get back to you}**_

_**Hey, how you doing.**_

_**Sorry, we don't mean**_

_**To be rude. {Ally-Hey, yeah}**_

_**Why don't you leave**_

_**Your name and your**_

_**Number. {Ally-Number}**_

_**And we'll get back to**_

_**You.**_

**Carol**

_**Ah, ah, ah, number.**_

_**Ah, ah, ah, number.**_

**Serene**

_**You called, I missed**_

_**It. You called, I missed**_

_**It. You called, and I**_

_**Missed it. Never get**_

_**Back, getting tired**_

_**Of listening. {Allyy-Oh!}**_

**All**

_**Hey, how you doing?**_

_**Sorry, you can't get**_

_**Through. Why don't**_

_**You leave your name**_

_**And your number. {Ally-Number}**_

_**And we'll get back to**_

_**You. Hey, how you**_

_**Doing. Sorry, we**_

_**Don't mean to be**_

_**Rude. {Ally-Sorry we don't mean to be rude}**_

_**Why don't you leave**_

_**Your name and your**_

_**Number. And we'll**_

_**Get back to you. {Ally-We'll get back to you}**_

_**Never get back, never**_

_**Gonna get back. {8x} {Ally-Ah, ah}**_

**Ally**

_**Never get back to you.**_

They sounded even better live, in front of all these people. Everyone applauded, even us. But, how did the girls even get booked here? Who is helping them out? Is it…?

"That was Trifecta everybody, and I am their manager, Ian Hawke." The second we heard that voice we all looked up at the stage and glared at him. He found our daughters! Oh, no. What's going to happen? He better not put them in a cage? Better not!

"Alvin, we have to get them back!" I exclaimed. He looked at me and nodded. We all snuck backstage where the girls were talking with Ian.

"So, first performance, how did it go?" Ian asked them. They girls all had sweat dripping off their foreheads from dancing and singing at the same time, but they still smiled and nodded.

"It went great, so what's next?" Serene asked Ian, wiping some sweat off her forehead with her arm. Are they actually happy? They have a manager like Ian! Who is actually happy with that?

"Well, I can cut around a little and get you to perform at a concert in the park." Ian said, smiling at them. But that smile was full of lies. Lies that say, 'I'm not going to put you in a cage'. Yeah, right.

"Hey, Ian!" Alvin called to Ian causing him and the girls to turn and look at him. We all walked over to them and they all were glaring at us. Oh, no!

"What do you want, Alvin?" Ian grunted, through his teeth. He crossed his arms and gestured for the girls to go behind them. They did as told as if he were their master and they were his puppets. He already has this sort of control over them?

"Give us back our daughters." Simon said to Ian, causing Ian to laugh. He laughed so hard, tears were coming out his eyes. And his laugh sounded like the devil's laugh.

"These are your daughters?" Ian asked us and we all nodded, "They are more talented then you guys will ever be!"

We all nodded in agreement, because it's true. What we saw tonight proved it. But we were not backing down. We have to get our daughters back.

"Do you guys want to go back to your parents?" Ian asked them and we all looked at them, hoping for a yes. Will they say yes? Or are they still mad at us for not believing in them? Yes, no? Maybe so?

"They don't believe in us, don't know why, but I'd rather focus on my career." Ally said, looking straight into my eyes. Her eyes cut me like knives. I never thought eyes as pretty as those could hurt so much.

"We agree." Serene said and Carol nodded in agreement. I can't believe it. They chose Ian over us. But he's evil. He'll lock them in cages! He did it to us, he can do it to them.

"Well, it's settled, let's go girls." Ian said before picking the girls up in his hands and walking away with them. We all just stood there trying to register what happened. We lost our daughters again. Why am I such a bad mother? I didn't even try to save them! I just stood there and watched everything happen. I couldn't stop the tears that were forming in my eyes. Someone needs to slap me.

**Carol's P.O.V**

I can't believe our parents came for us. They must really love us and want us back home. But, Ian is going to make us famous. That's all we've ever wanted right? To be in front of the lights, singing on stage, having everyone yell our names. It's still a long shot, but I'm sure Ian could help us. Right now, we were in the limo driving back to the hotel. Ian was talking on his blackberry {Not everyone has an iPhone}, Ally and Serene were arguing about something, and I was just watching the buildings roll by.

"Ally, we need to go back home!" Serene yelled at Ally and I turned to see what was happening. Ally and Serene was glaring at each other and both were in attack mode.

"But don't you want to be famous instead of having parents who don't believe in you?!" Ally yelled back at Serene, her face turning a light shade of red. There was still a few sweat drops from the performance, but some of those might be from yelling.

"They do believe in us!" Serene yelled at Ally, her face as red a tomato. Ally was clenching and unclenching her fists and was obviously about to hit Serene.

"Hey girls, yelling could make you lose your voice and we don't need that." Ian said, picking Ally up in his hand, "Especially from our lead singer."

Ally looked down at her feet and started to play with her fingers. We know Ally is the lead singer, but Ian is looking at Ally as if she was a dollar bill and we were just the dust on the dollar. Is that what he thinks of Ally? The dollar bill of his career?

"Yes, Ian…" Ally said, before jumping out his hand and sitting next to me, far away from Serene. Does Serene really want to go home? To parents who don't believe in us? Or do they believe in us and love us so much that they will search the whole world for us?

"Hello…yes…they are amazing, you'll love them…in two days…great…see you there." Ian said to the person on the other line and then hung up. He looked at us with that same goofy smile that could put him in a mental hospital.

"Great news, your performing as the opening act of Demi Lovato in two days on her Neon Lights Tour!" Ian said, causing all of us to jump up and down like rabbits. Demi Lovato? She is our idol, she is amazing! And Ian just got us to perform as her opening act? We need to rehearse so we can impress her.

"Oh my gosh, you are the best manager ever!" Serene yelled and I almost agreed with her. The way Ian smiled looked fishy, like he was hiding something. And it's not just the shine on his bald head. Is Ian really the best? Well, we're performing for Demi Lovato…what else could we possibly ask for?

**Jeanette's P.O.V**

After we all got home, Brittany jumped straight on the couch and started crying. I feel bad for her. She blames herself for this whole thing when we all played a part in it. Now Serene is gone and we don't know what Ian is going to do to them. I just hope she's okay.

Like usual, Dave went to his computer to check something out while we sat in the living room, trying to figure out ways to get them back.

"We can trick Ian into booking them to perform somewhere and when they get there we'll take the girls and run." Eleanor said, but I could barely hear what she was saying over Brittany's loud sobbing. Now I wasn't sure if she was actually crying or just being a drama queen.

"Brittany, stop crying, we'll find them." Alvin said to Brittany, rubbing her back. Brittany just cried harder. She should believe Alvin. He said that before and they came home. Hopefully, they'll come home again.

"Guys! Look what I found!" Dave exclaimed, running in with his laptop. He sat down on the couch and we all crowded around him. What could be so good that it-? When we looked on the screen we saw a picture of our daughters with the words 'Performing on Demi Lovato's Neon Lights Tour in two days as her opening act'. We need to get tickets there!

"Dave, we have to get tickets so we can get them back!" Simon said, but Dave shook his head.

"They're too expensive…there is no way we can get tickets." Dave said and we all bowed our heads. Great, our daughters are gone for good.

"Wait, we could sneak in and get them back!" Alvin said. And for once, I am so glad his mischievous side decided to take over. But how can we sneak in?

"Alvin…we can get in trouble." Simon said, but I don't know why. Doesn't he want to get Serene back no matter what the cost?

"Who cares, I need to get Carol back!" Theodore yelled and for the first time. No one has ever heard Theodore yell before, especially like this. We all turned to look at him and knew he was right. We need to get them back and it doesn't matter how.

"Fine...but Alvin don't do anything too stupid and Simon watch out for everyone." Dave said, before walking off and into the music room. The first place we heard our daughters sing as a group. I wonder what's happening right now?

**Serene's P.O.V**

When we got inside, Ian immediately started making us rehearse. As always, Ally was in the front but this time she was more farther. She was probably two feet away from Carol and I, who just looked at each other and shrugged. She is the lead singer, she should be in front.

**Ally**

_**Every time you run!**_

When Ally hit the high note in 'Give your heart a break' her voice cracked. Did she lose her voice from yelling at me in the limo? No, she couldn't have. But maybe she did, she was yelling louder than anyone I have ever heard. But maybe she just couldn't do the high note. She'll get it...but Ian obviously wasn't having that.

"Ally, do you want to be famous?" Ian asked Ally, not giving her a chance to respond. "Then do the high note as perfect as Demi! No! Do it better than Demi, you are opening for her, you need to be amazing! Not good! YOU GOT THAT!?"

Ally was trembling and I felt sorry for her. Its not her fault that her voice cracked, the note probably isn't in her range. I wanted to help her out, but I didn't want to get yelled at too. It is bad enough Ally had to take that from Ian.

"I need to lay down, tomorrow 6:00 a.m., sharp!" Ian yelled at us and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door. I almost felt the piano shake from the slam. Ally was sitting on the piano just rocking back and forth. I feel bad for her, this isn't like Ally. The Ally I know is loud, sly, and tough. Not gentle and fragile. As I went to put my arms around her I felt the sound of yelling outside on the balcony of the penthouse. But it was more high-pitched than a regular human.

S-Serene, d-did you hear that?" Carol asked me, tugging on my arm like a little kid does when they want their parent's attention. I did, but I didn't tell her. I walked to the window and opened it up. Outside I saw three blurs of colors but I couldn't make it out. I took my glasses off, wiped them off and set them back on my nose. I saw three chipmunk boys who still wore their fur and no clothes. I felt Ally and Carol come up behind me and when they did, I felt the tension.

**Third Person P.O.V**

The girls all looked at the three chipmunk boys who were jumping around and didn't even notice them. One of them bumped into a vase and caused it to fall to the ground and break into pieces and the plant to fall out.

"Hey!" Ally yelled, getting the boys' attention. They all looked at the girls and froze. The girls could easily make out their features now.

One of them had dirty blonde fur and black eyes had more color, more depth, deep, devilish eyes that most girls find arresting. His hair was rough, short and messy and Ally could already see the outline of his muscles from where she stood and they weren't even clenched yet. To Ally, he was hot.

The one on his right had milk chocolate colored fur and Heterochromia so one eye was sky blue and the other was dark green. His eyes were bright and a lively feeling Serene could already see. He wasn't as muscular as the dirty blonde one but he did have some biceps, which were perfect for Serene.

The last one had golden fur and deep blue eyes. His eyes were dark, sensual, and even Carol could see that as she looked him in the eyes. He wasn't as muscular and didn't have any biceps, but Carol felt that he was perfect for her.

"Um...what?" The dirty blonde one asked Ally, snapping them all out of their thoughts.

"What are you doing here, yelling and playing around and breaking vases!?" Ally yelled at them, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling her sly smile. But when the dirty blonde smiled...his was as sly as her's.

"We can do what we want, we don't have a law." The dirty blonde said to Ally, walking closer to her and stopping a foot away from her. Ally walked closer to him and stopping about a inch away from him. She was so close that she just wanted to reach out and touch his fur. But she resisted the urge.

"Yeah, well this is our home and I would like it if you left it alone." Ally said, glaring at the boy trying so hard not to smile. What is it with this guy?

"Who cares..." The boy said, stepping closer to Ally, closing the gap between them and causing a small gasp to come from Ally's lips. He was so close she could smell his surprisingly minty breath and look closer into his black eyes that shone like diamonds.

"I care, Ally Seville cares." Ally said, trying her hardest to give her scariest glare, but that didn't work. The boy laughed, stepping away from her and walking back to the guys he came with.

"Well, I'm Darien, and I don't care, bye!" The blonde said and jumped off the balcony with his friends, leaving Ally smiling like an idiot. She knows she will probably never see him again and might just see him one day. But what she cared was that she just learned the name of her new crush. Darien. Blonde fur, black eyes, muscular body, minty breath, and a sly smile. Just what she wants in a guy. But will her father approve? She shook the thought off. Right now it was just her, Serene, Carol, and Ian. No dad or mom around!


	7. Nice to see you again

**Ally's P.O.V**

Those boys were so rude! They just jump around, making noise, knocking down vases and don't even say sorry! And they think that all because they don't have a law, they can do what they want. Well, I do not think so. I would've said sorry and maybe not. But they do not even apologize. Not even that hot guy, Darien. Oops…did I just say hot? Slip of the…mind.

But he is kind of cute. Black eyes that are so devilishly handsome, a muscular body, dirty blonde fur that looks so silky, and a sly smile that made me die and go to heaven. Yup, he is the perfect match for me. But then again, what if I don't see him again? Great, just great! The first guy I meet and actually like and I chase him away. Why am I such an idiot?!

"Ally…do you think those boys will come back?" Serene asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Why? Does she like one of them? Does she like Darien…I think that's the boy's name. She better not!

"Why?" I ask her, glaring at her. But who wouldn't like him? He is blonde, muscular, has black eyes, and a smile to die for! But he is mine and only mine.

"The boy with heterochromia is kind of cute…" Serene said, letting her voice trail off. Hetero…what? What did this girl just say?

"Hetero…what?" I ask her, my head tilted to the left and my eyebrows raised.

"Heterochromia, when one eye is one color and the other is a different color." Serene said, explaining it for me. I did notice a guy with a blue eye and a green eye. He didn't look as good as Darien…but he looked good.

"Oh…you like the boy with the blue and green eyes." I teased her, poking her arm with my finger. She giggled and slapped my hand away.

"Shut up…you like the one with the black eyes." She teased me, pinching my arm. Okay, okay. She wants to do this, then we gonna do this.

"Well, who wouldn't…I'm shocked you don't." I said, pinching her cheeks. She hated it when I did it to her when we were little and she probably hates it still. She slapped my hand away and glared at me.

"He's not my type." Just as Serene said that, Carol started to laugh. And I couldn't help but laugh too.

"You…h-have a…t-type?" Carol asked between laughs, not trying to be subtle. I never thought sarcastic, responsible and sometimes uptight {Sound like Simon's daughter} Serene had a type.

"Yes, I do!" Serene exclaimed, glaring at me and Carol.

"Serene, you don't even know the guy." I said to Serene, smiling.

"I don't have to!"

"For all we know he could be a rapist."

"He didn't look like one."

"Well…maybe-"

"Can you both just shut up, Ian is coming back!" Carol yelled, making me and Serene shut up. Oh no! What if he finds out about the vase? What do we say? Oh, three boys came and knocked it down. He wouldn't believe that! Uh-oh!

Ian walked towards us and looked at all of us, smiling.

"Girls…I heard something break…what was that?" Ian asked us, making us all heat up and sweat start coming down. What do we say? Do we say…hey, you did hear something break, but three guys-. Enough of the three guys, think Ally, think!

"The wind knocked down a vase outside." I lied, smiling a fake smile. But he didn't seem to notice. He looked out at the balcony and walked over to it. He obviously saw the vase outside and glared at us.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked us, walking over to us and giving us death glares. What do we say? We met three guys and hope that you'll let us see them again.

"Yup!" We all said in unison. My paws felt like fire and my face felt like I jumped into the ocean, head first.

"Okay…let's start rehearsing!" Ian said and we all got into position. Serene was on my right, Carol on my left.

"Wait, Ally, step up here." Ian said, putting his finger down about a foot away from where I stood. I walked over there and looked back. Serene and Carol were now two feet away from me. Why?

"Now, start singing." Ian said to us, putting the music on. {Song is DNA by Little Mix}

**Ally**

_**Does he tell you he loves**_

_**You, when you least expect**_

_**It? Does he flutter your heart**_

_**When he kisses your neck?**_

_**No scientist or biology! It's**_

_**Obvious, when he's holding**_

_**Me! It's only natural, that**_

_**I'm so affected.**_

**Carol**

_**Oh, oh. And my heart won't**_

_**Beat again. If I can't feel him**_

_**In my veins. No need to**_

_**Question. I already know!**_

**All**

_**It's in his DNA. D-D-D-DNA.**_

_**It's in his DNA. And he just**_

_**Takes my breath away. B-B-B-**_

_**Breath away. I feel it everyday.**_

_**And that's what makes a man.**_

_**Not hard to understand. Perfect**_

_**In every way. I see it in his face.**_

_**Nothing more to say. It's in his**_

_**D-D-D-DNA.**_

"STOP!" Ian yelled so loud, he could've shook the hotel down. What did we do wrong? I thought we did pretty good. Was the dancing off?

"What's wrong?" Serene asked him, crossing her arms across her chest. She was probably mad because she didn't get to do her solo.

"Let me tell you what's wrong, Ally doesn't have a big enough solo." Ian said, glaring at Serene. She glared back at him as if to say, let me do my solo.

"But she does have a solo, in the beginning and she does the high note and the bridge." Carol said and she was right. I did Perrie's solo, Leigh-Anne's solo and Perrie's high note. I don't know what's the problem. Carol only gets two solos and Serene only gets one.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have a solo, Carol!" Ian yelled at Carol's face. I saw a tear go down her cheek and that wasn't right. He has no right to yell at her like that.

"Maybe you shouldn't yell at her!" Serene yelled at Ian, glaring at him and in attack mode. He just looked at her and chuckled.

"Okay, you don't get a solo either." Ian said to her and walked away, back into his bedroom. I can't believe he just did that to my own cousins. We've been through everything together and now Ian wants to take something as little as a solo away from Carol and Serene.

"Ally, we're going home." Serene said to me, jumping off the red piano. Carol jumped off after her and they started walking to the front door. What? No! I can't be the only in a girl group. Who do I like to them, Beyonce? {A/N, Beyonce was in Destiny's Child with Kelly Rowland and Michelle Williams, they broke up and Beyonce became the biggest solo artist out of all of them}

"Wait!" I called to them and followed after them. I blocked them from getting to the door, holding out my arms.

"Ally, he's treating you like a queen and us, like trash." Serene said to me, and she is right. He does think I'm a million bucks and they are just a penny.

"But, you can't leave, not when our career is about to take off." I said to them, pleading. Great, now I'm pleading. This is very sad.

"Sorry, Ally, but we would rather go home to our parents then be treated like trash from Ian." Carol said and I cringed when she said parents. They don't believe in us, they only came back to take us from our dream. How could they think of going back!?

They walked past me and out the door. I guess they are right. Ian is treating them like garbage, but he's also making them into stars. No, Ally, he's making them into your back-up singers. Not stars. I can't believe this actually happened.

I walked out on the balcony and just sat down with my knees to my chest. I started crying and put my head to my knees. I ran away from my parents, my cousins aren't here and I feel like the worst chipmunk to ever walk the earth.

"Hey, red!" I heard someone call to me. I looked up and my eyes met two black orbs that shined like diamonds. Darien!

"What do you want?" I asked between sobs. Did he come here to comfort me? Or did he come here to make fun of me? Or did he come to trash everything else?

"Why are you crying?" He asked me, sitting next to me. His fur brushed up against mine and I couldn't stop the blush that came on my cheeks.

"My cousins left me…" I confessed, placing my head back down on top of my knees. Does he even care? Maybe he's just doing it because this was his way of apologizing to me. Either way, I'm getting rainbows and unicorns {I think butterflies are too old-fashioned} in my stomach with him being next to me.

"Those two girls that were here before?" He asked me and I nodded, "Why would they leave you? I heard you singing in there and you were amazing."

I looked up when he said that and I saw him blush. He thinks I'm an amazing singer? Was he listening the whole time? Oh, gosh! Did he hear that I liked him?

"You were listening the whole time?" I asked him and he looked away as if to hide the blush. I giggled and poked his arm and I was right. His fur is silky.

"No, I was just coming back to apologize and I heard some singing." Darien said, looking at me and smiling a toothy smile. Darn, those teeth! You can make diamonds out of them for sure.

"You were listening." I teased him, smiling my signature sly smile.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Listen, the point is they left you because that ugly, bald guy thinks you're the best and they're just trash, maybe you should go find them." Darien said and I agreed with him. I should go find them and when I do, I will tell them that I quit.

"Thanks, I will." I said. I got up, brushed myself off and walked towards the door that leads you back into the hotel room. Before I could go inside, I turned and smiled at Darien.

"And my name is Ally, not red." I said to him, before walking back inside. I thought I heard him say 'Wow', but that could just be my imagination.

**Brittany's P.O.V**

"What do you mean wait?!" I yelled at Alvin. Is he really serious. Wait for the girls to perform and then bring them home? I want Ally home right now, so I could apologize!

"If we rush things then it might not work!" Alvin yelled back at me. Not work. What could happen? A earthquake happens when we find the girls before the show? Seriously.

"I need Ally home!" I argued back with Alvin, stepping closer to him and glaring at him. He seriously doesn't care about our daughter, does he?

"I do too, but we need to wait!" Alvin yelled, louder than I ever heard him. But I didn't stop. I wasn't stopping till he agreed with me.

"WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT WAITING!?" I yelled louder than Alvin. I thought he was a troublemaker, but now he's acting really stupid. What happened to the troublemaker that I fell in love with, huh?

There was a knock at the door and Alvin went to answer it. He hopped on the doorknob, twisted it and opened it to reveal Serene and Carol! Oh my gosh! They're back! But where is Ally?

"Mom, dad!" Serene called to Simon and Jeanette. They turned and gasped. They ran to Serene and hugged her so tight, she was about to turn blue.

Theodore and Eleanor came inside and saw Carol. They both gasped and hugged her so tight, her eyes looked like they were about to jump out.

"C-Can't breathe!" Serene yelled and they all let go, letting the girls breathe. But where was Ally? She left with them, but she didn't come back. Ian!

"Where's Ally?" Alvin asked them, his eyes filled with hope and worry. I nearly forgot about the argument we were having a few seconds ago.

"We left her with Ian, because he was treating us like trash and her like a queen." Carol said, playing with her fingers.

They left her with Ian!? They didn't even try to persuade her to come back!? I could've slapped one of them on the face right now, not even caring if their parents were watching!

There was another knock and we all looked at the door. Alvin opened it again and in came…Ally!

She came back! She doesn't hate me! Or maybe she came back because she was looking for her cousins. Who cares, she's back and that's all that matters!

"Ally!" I wrapped Ally in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go of her. I felt Alvin's arms wrap around Ally and I. She's back and I felt her arms around me, hugging me back. She's hugging me back! She doesn't hate me at all.

"I-I need t-to b-breathe." Ally said and we both let Ally go. She looked at Alvin and I and smiled. Her smile was genuine and I wanted to hug her again.

"Mom, I'm sorry I ran away and chose Ian over you, I guess…I just was being crazy." Ally apologized to me. But why is she apologizing? I should be apologizing. I'm the one who made her run away. She doesn't have anything to apologize for.

"No, Ally, I'm sorry, I didn't believe in you and if you want to be a singer…I'll support you." I apologized to Ally, putting my paws on her shoulder. We both shared warm mother-daughter smiles and I hope that we will never have another argument.

"Serene, Carol, I'm sorry Ian is treating you like trash…so I quit!" Ally said to her cousins and they clearly had a look of shock and happiness on their faces.

"What made you quit?" Serene asked Ally, smirking. Sometimes I wonder if their fights are like Alvin and Simon's fights in female form.

"I'll tell you later." Ally said, blushing. I giggled, obviously it was something she didn't want us to hear.

"Ally, I don't think you should quit." Alvin said to Ally. Oh, great. He wants us to lose our daughter again! Sometimes he really gets me pissed off.

"W-Why?" Ally asked Alvin and I could see that she was mad with his decision. Alvin, Alvin, Alvin. Sometimes he should use his brain and not his instincts.

"Ian could come back, kidnap you, put you in a cage, and force you to perform, I don't want that to happen." Alvin said to Ally and I agreed. Ian would know where Ally was, kidnap her, put her in a cage and force her to perform. I don't want Ally to do something she doesn't want to do. But I also don't want Ally to stay with that devil!

"B-But, I-I don't want to be a solo artist." Ally said. True, she wasn't no Beyonce. This seems similar to what Ian tried to do with me and my sisters. I don't want that to happen to Ally, Serene, and Carol.

"Don't worry, you can stay the night here and go back tomorrow." Alvin said to Ally, giving her a hug. She didn't hug back. Uh-oh! Why is she so hard to convince? {Well, Brittany, she is your daughter}

"No…I am not going back and that is that!" Ally exclaimed, pushing away from Alvin and walking into the music room. Serene and Carol followed after her, probably to talk to her. Well…at least she's staying!

**Ally's P.O.V**

I sat down on the floor of the music room and picked up a microphone. Ian will probably do all that, but I don't think so. He didn't do anything super mean. Except, treat my cousins like trash. I don't know what to do. All I could do was sing. {Song is Let it Go by Idina Menzel}:

**Ally**

_**The snow glows white on**_

_**The mountain tonight.**_

_**Not a footprint, to be seen.**_

_**A kingdom of isolation, and**_

_**It looks like, I'm the queen.**_

_**The wind is howling like this**_

_**Whirling storm inside. Couldn't**_

_**Keep it in. Heaven knows I've**_

_**Tried. Don't let them in. Don't**_

_**Let them see. Be the good girl,**_

_**You always have to be. Conceal,**_

_**Don't feel, don't let them know.**_

_**Well, know they know!**_

**All**

_**Let it go, let it go! Can't hold**_

_**It back anymore. Let it go, let**_

_**It go. Turn away and slam the**_

_**Door. I don't care. What they're**_

_**Going to say! Let the storm rage**_

_**On. The cold never bothered me**_

_**Anyway.**_

**Serene**

_**It's funny how some distance. Makes**_

_**Everything seem small. And the**_

_**Fears that once controlled me.**_

_**Can't get to me at all!**_

**Carol**

_**It's time to see, what I can do.**_

_**To test the limits and break **_

_**Through. No right, no wrong,**_

_**No rules for me. I'm free!**_

**All**

_**Let it go, let it go! I am one**_

_**With the wind and sky! Let it**_

_**Go, let it go! You'll never see**_

_**Me cry. Here I stand, in the**_

_**Light of day! Let the storm**_

_**Rage on.**_

**Carol**

_**My power flurries through**_

_**The air into the ground!**_

**Serene**

_**My skull is spiraling in**_

_**Frozen fractals all around.**_

**Ally**

_**And one thought crystallizes**_

_**Like an icy blast! I'm never**_

_**Going back! The past is in**_

_**The past! **_

**All**

_**Let it go, let it go! And I'll**_

_**Rise like the break of dawn.**_

_**Let it go, let it go! That**_

_**Perfect girl is gone. Here**_

_**I stand. In the light of day!**_

**Ally**

_**Let the storm rage on!**_

_**The cold never bothered**_

_**Me anyway.**_

I turned around and saw Serene and Carol each with a microphone in their hands. What are they doing here? Do they agree with my dad? Do they agree with me?

"Ally…you should probably listen to your dad, we don't know what Ian could do." Serene said, walking over to me. Oh, so now she agrees with my dad. I walked away from her and over to the other side of the room. I can't believe my own cousins agree with my dad. They all are not thinking straight.

"But if I go back, something else could happen…" I said to the girls. Serene sighed and Carol just shook her head. Why are they trying to convince me to go back to Ian? Are they really that dumb or are they just blind?

"Ally, you won't know if you don't try." Carol said and I almost agreed with her. If I stay here or go back to Ian, we'll never know what could happen. Maybe it is safe that I go back to Ian.

"Fine…I'll go back tomorrow." I said to them and they both jumped up and hugged me as if they haven't seen me for a while.

"We'll miss you." Carol said and I giggled. I wasn't going to be gone that long. I'll open for Demi, come back, and we could all live happily ever after. Will we?

**Third Person's P.O.V**

That night Ally, Serene, and Carol were all fast asleep on the couch in the living room. But Ally was having trouble falling asleep. Maybe it's because she doesn't want to go back to Ian. Or she is scared of what Ian might do. Ally was having a dream:

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I?" Ally asked, looking all around. It was cold, dark, and creepy. Ally looked up to see if someone was there, but no one was.<em>

"_You are going to perform, whether you like it or not." A voice said. Ally turned around and came face to face with Ian Hawke. Ally screamed, but it sounded distant. Where was she?_

"_What about Serene and Carol?" Ally asked Ian. Just as she asked that, Ian held up Serene and Carol in his hands. He held them by their tails and their mouths were covered with duct tape. What did he do to them?_

"_Perform for me and I'll let them go, if you don't…they die." Ian said to Ally, laughing the devil's laugh. Ally tried to grab Serene and Carol but her hand went straight through them. She pulled her hands away and looked at them. Nothing was on them. Was Serene and Carol…ghosts?_

"_Mom, dad!" Ally yelled, even though it was distant. She looked around and saw two skeletons. One of them had a red hoodie with an 'A' in the middle. Another one had a pink jacket over a pink, button-up shirt and skirt. No…it wasn't. It was them._

"_What did you do to them?!" Ally asked Ian, but when she turned back around, he was gone. Ally couldn't stop the tears that were pouring down her cheeks._

"_No! No! No! NO!"_

* * *

><p>"No! No! NO!" Ally yelled, waking up from her nightmare. She looked next to her and saw Serene and Carol asleep and unharmed. Ally took a deep breath and counted to three. That wasn't going to happen in real life…right?<p>

Ally got up and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of milk. That was a terrible nightmare. Hopefully, it won't happen again.

Ally hopped up onto the counter and took a glass from the sink. She rinsed it out and walked over to the refrigerator. Just as she reached the refrigerator, she heard the sound of footsteps heading into the kitchen. She thought it was Dave and expected the lights to turn on, but they didn't.

"Glad I found you." Ally heard the same voice from her nightmare. She turned around and the last thing she saw was Ian's face in the dark light. Ian knocked her out cold and threw her in a cage, not caring if she got injured. He ran out to the backdoor and rushed into a limo, waiting outside.

"Staples Center, go!" Ian told the driver and the driver rushed off. What Ian didn't know was a certain chipmunk was hiding in the limo.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the chipmunk?<strong>

**A) Alvin**

**B) Darien**

**C) Serene and/or Carol**

**I'll give you a hint: Knows Ally...if you know what I mean. {Not the dirty way, you are dirty!}**

**And I just found out about PEWDIEPIE! Going to see his videos on a marathon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is rushed and unfinished. So let the hate come! {I'm just kidding, I did this last minute...sorry}**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up and suddenly felt cold, scared, and alone. Where am I? I knew I wasn't home or anywhere near home? Where was Serene and Carol? Mom and dad? I need to get home, but where is home? I looked around and noticed I was, for a fact, alone. I noticed that instead of sitting on a soft, bouncy couch, I was sitting on a hard, metallic texture.

I turned around and noticed I was in a small room, but with bars all over it. It seemed more like those cage things that Ian had on a table before {It was coming a mile away}.

I stood up and when I need a sharp pain went through my leg, causing me to fall back onto the floor of the cage. The sound sounded like a pen drop, but it was enough for somebody to notice me. I felt movement outside the cage and next thing I know, I am looking Ian in the face…just like my dream.

"You!" I exclaimed, trying to make a grab for his face, but the pain my leg was in only caused me to fall down again.

"Well, this is what happens you disobey Uncle Ian." Ian said in a dark, mysterious voice. I trembled in fear, wondering what he was going to do with me.

"Where are we and what are you doing with me?" I asked Ian, even though my voice was so low it sounded more like a whisper in a group of people yelling above each other.

"We're in a limo heading to Demi Lovato's concert to perform and what I am going to do with you is make you bigger then the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!" Ian exclaimed, throwing his fists in the air like he has already won.

"We must be going to have a grand old time, aren't we?" I sarcastically asked. I smiled at myself, seeing as I still have the energy to use sarcasm.

Ian slammed his fist onto the roof of the cage, shaking it and causing a dent on the top. I crawled all to the back and looked at Ian in complete fear. I never saw him like this.

"You don't sass me, okay?!" Ian yelled/questioned. I nodded and he smiled. He turned around and grabbed a bottle of wine.

"Why don't we have a toast…to a new superstar in the making?" Ian asked me, even though I didn't respond. He shrugged and started focusing on opening the bottle of wine.

The feeling of someone appearing behind me washed over me and I turned around to see a dark figure behind me. I gasped and walked away from the figure, even though I couldn't go much anywhere.

"Calm down, it's just me." A familiar voice said to me. The figure walked closer to me and revealed himself to be Darien {Shout-out to Frostpinkloverfr}. He looked cuter in the, for some reason, dim lighting of the light then when I first saw him. Wait! Ally, now is not the time for thinking of how cute Darien is.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to him, making sure my kidnapper, Ian, didn't hear us.

"What a nice way to say, 'hi, thanks for coming to rescue me'." Darien said to me, and I raised my eyebrow at him. He came to rescue me? A girl he barely knows? Does he like me? Now is not the time to think of the third question, Ally! Seriously brain, you're grounded!

"You came to rescue me?" I asked him, moving a little closer to him, despite the pain in my leg.

"Yeah, but not because I like you, because your girl group won't be the same without you." Darien said, his voice trailing off in the end. I blushed as well. He thinks I'm an essential part of Trifecta, my cousins and I, girl group. Well of course I am! I am the lead singer after all.

"Well, first you can help me unlock this cage." I said to him, gesturing to the silver lock on the cage. He looked at lock and walked over to it. He turned it around in his hands and shook his head.

"The lock doesn't have any numbers on it, it needs to be unlocked with a key." Darien said and now I had a new question. How did he get in in the first place if the cage lock needs a key to unlock it?

"I know what you're thinking, how did I get in, right?" Wow, he read my mind. "I snuck into the cage before he threw you in. Thought there was food in here and I guess I was wrong."

I giggled at the end and looked into his black eyes that were shining like diamonds. I noticed he was looking into my dull hazel-brown eyes, too. I thought, for a second, I saw a blush form on his cheek. But he turned away from me before I could make sure.

"Do you have a hairpin?" He asked me, holding out his hand. I reached for my ponytail and pulled out the hairpin from under my scrunchies and handed it to him. He took the sharp end and put it into the key hole of the luck. He turned it this way and that and finally the lock popped off, dropping to the floor, causing Ian to look our way.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you!?" He yelled at Darien. I was trembling in fear, wondering about the things Ian could do to Darien and me. Darien immediately opening the cage door, grabbed my hand and pulled me out the cage.

Ian made a grab for us but Darien pulled us out the way and Ian's hand hit the bars of the cage a little too hard. Ian clutched his hand and glared at us. He tried to grab us again with his good hand but Darien pulled us over to the window. Ian grabbed the cage and threw it at us. We both ducked and the cage broke the window, leading an escape way for us. Darien and I jumped out the window and landed in the middle of the street. Luckily, there weren't many cars in the street so we were safe.

"W-What just happened?" I asked Darien, trying to register what happened. Darien ignored me and instead sniffed around. What was he sniffing for? He better not be searching for food at a time like this when I should be home, sleeping on a comfy couch!

"We're not far from where Ian kidnapped you, pretty sure it should take us a few minutes." Darien said to me. He wants me to walk? With an injured leg? Is he serious?

"You think I am walking and my leg is injured?" I asked Darien and then a thought came to me. What if he insists to pick me up bridal style, carry me there, and then he kisses me good-bye under the moonlight? I wonder how his lips taste? How does his lips feel? I never had my first kiss before. I wonder how I would feel? Would there be sparks?

"Ally!" Darien yelled my name, snapping me out my thoughts. I looked at him and was about to say something smart when a light blinded me. I turned around and saw the limo, it was coming this way! I stood there in complete shock and fear not even trying to move. I felt Darien tug at my arm, but I still didn't move. The limo was coming closer, closer, and closer, until-

Suddenly I felt Darien pick me up, his paw on my back and the other one, underneath my legs. For some reason I felt safe, warm, and comfortable in his arms. He ran over to the sidewalk, safe from the limo getting ready to crush us underfoot, but I didn't care. Darien saved me twice. From being forced to do something I didn't want to do and from the limo.

He laid me down on the sidewalk and looked into my eyes. His eyes filled with worry and concern. His paws were on my shoulder and his face was only centimeters apart from mine.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…sorry, I nearly got us killed." I apologized.

He shook his head and took my paw, helping me up onto my feet. I looked down at our paws, wondering why it felt so right. He looked down at our paws and pulled away, wiping his paw on his fur. I guess he was embarrassed…or didn't mean to do it on purpose.

"Let's get you home." Darien said to me and I nodded in return. He wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me from falling down and we began to walk where he thought home was.

**Alvin's P.O.V**

I woke up at around 1:00 a.m.. Weird. I'm never up this early, ever. I stretched out and looked at Brittany who had her head laid on my chest and her arm across my waist. I took her arm off my waist, careful not to wake her up and moved her head off my chest and onto a pillow.

I crawled out the bed and walked downstairs to the living room. I saw Serene and Carol still asleep, but what shocked me was that Ally wasn't there. It's 1:00 a.m., I'm pretty sure she wouldn't leave this early without saying good-bye to her cousins or to us. Maybe she went to get something to eat from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a glass on the floor, shattered into pieces. Even worse, it was a chipmunk-sized glass. No! Ally wasn't…kidnapped?! I ran to the music room, thinking she was in there, but she wasn't. It was empty and seemed like it hasn't been touched in days.

Ally wasn't in the living room, the kitchen, or the music room. Maybe she was in the bathroom. I turned around to run up to the bathroom, but saw Brittany standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. Shit!

"Alvin, why are you up this early?" She questioned me, glaring at me.

"I woke up." I said to her, which is true. But I kept looking past her shoulder to think that Ally was going to walk past. Brittany turned around to see what I was looking for and then glared at me again. What did I do wrong?

"Alvin, what are you looking for?" Brittany asked me. _More like who_, I thought but I kept it to myself.

"Nothing, I-I'm tired, going back to bed." I said. I began to rush upstairs but Brittany called me back to her.

"Alvin!" Brittany called to me. I walked back down to her, keeping my head low so she won't be able to see why I am so anxious.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked me, taking her middle finger and pointer finger and lifting my chin up to meet her eyes.

"Well, uh, Ally, she, uh-" Before I could get out a proper sentence, Ally burst through the doggy door of the house. She turned around to look behind her, but I didn't care. I ran to her, hugged her, and didn't let her go. Brittany looked at me as if I was crazy, but I didn't care. Ally, just better not scare me like that again.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia time and none of this was even said in the story:<strong>

**Ally has a weird obsession with chocolate {Might see more of that in the next chapter}**

**Serene's idol is Mariah Carey and Demi Lovato {Might hear her sing a snippet of Mariah and Demi next chapter}**

**Carol loves biscuits and sports.**

**Type this up, Jesy Nelson sporty tank dress, to see Ally's style for the next chapter and the rest of the series.**

**Type this up, Jade Thirwall brit awards 2012, to see Serene's style for the next chapter and the rest of the series. {The shirt is purple}**

**Type this up, Becky G 2013 vma outfit, to see Carol's style for the next chapter and the rest of the series. {But the hat is green}**

**All excluding the shoes.**


	9. Boys and clothes

**I am still sorry for the last chapter being {In my words} terrible! But I tried to make this one as good as possible. Oh and tests are coming up for me, so the updating might be a little slow. I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

_**{A few hours later at 12:00 p.m.}**_

I was still trying to process what happened last night. I was kidnapped by Ian, I was rescued by Darien, and I got back home safely and didn't even tell anybody what happened. I felt weird lying to my cousins and my parents. I never lied to Serene and Carol before, even when it was needed. We have been through everything together and if I did lie to them…I would feel sick to my stomach. But why did Darien save me for real? Did he like me? Did he have no choice? Or was he just being Darien? I didn't care at least he saved me and bought me back home.

"Ally!" Serene yelled in my ears. I turned and looked at her. She was holding up three different outfits in her hands and smiling like an idiot. Who gave her the outfits? Mom? Aunt Jeanette? Aunt Eleanor?

"What's up with the outfits?" I asked Serene, taking one out her hands and holding it up so I can see it better. It was a bright red jersey dress with the word 'Adidas' and the number '21' on it. Why did Serene have this in her hands? Red isn't even her favorite color. Blue and purple is.

"I figured we needed a new style for when we become singers, so I went digging around in your mom's closet and found these." Serene said, holding up the other two outfits in her hands. The other two did look nice, but the one in my hand was perfect for me. I may not be the athletic one like Carol is, but I did love the dress.

"Hey, Carol, check this out!" I called to Carol who was sitting on the couch watching Spongebob Squarepants. She turned and looked at me with a confused expression. I motioned over to the outfits in Serene's hand so she would understand. She nodded and walked over to us.

"What's up with the outfits?" Carol repeated my words like a parrot. Serene told her what she told me and held up the two outfits for Carol to take her pick.

Carol chose a spring green 'Ain't no wifey' beanie with a lace black, tie dye tee, and a star print skirt. That left Serene with a purple, button-up top with a skirt and jacket in a dogtooth pattern with a bow necklace. We all went to the bathroom to change into our new clothes.

"So, Ally, what were you doing outside last night?" Serene asked me as she took off her shirt to put on the new one. My face turned red as I debated whether to tell them the truth or lie to them. But as I said before, I would never lie to my cousins.

"Ian kidnapped me…" I told them as I shimmied out of my old skirt. They both stopped and stared at me with their mouths agape. Maybe I shouldn't have told them. "But it's okay because Darien rescued me…" I reassured them and that earned a lot of 'oohs' coming from both of them. Aw, crap.

"Darien, as in the blonde boy with the black eyes that you have a crush on, Darien?" Carol asked me, smiling a Cheshire smile. I nodded reluctantly and Serene and Carol jumped up and down in glee and bombarded me with questions.

"What was it like?" Serene asked.

"Did he tell you he liked you?" Carol asked me.

"Did he kiss you?"

"Did he carry you, bridal style?"

"Hold up, he just saved me, because he said that Trifecta wouldn't be the same without me…" I said to them, and they both looked at each other smiling like idiots. Oh, no! I think I know what someone is going to say next. Probably going to say, 'Ally, he obviously thinks you're special'.

"Ally, he obviously thinks you're special." Carol said, clapping her hands and jumping like a rabbit. I told you someone was going to say that.

"No…he doesn't, he doesn't even think of me as a friend." I told them, denying what Carol said even though I hoped she was right. "More like an frenemy, but more enemy."

Serene rolled her eyes and Carol groaned at what I said. What? Maybe that is all he thinks of me? Can you really deny it?

Serene grabbed her new shirt and buttoned it up not even bothering to look at me. Carol put on her new beanie to finish off her outfit and just ignored me. What is their problem? Because Darien doesn't like me they're going to get all mad at me?

"Ally, you are so stubborn…Darien obviously likes you, you just can't see it." Serene said, before putting her new skirt on and throwing her jacket over her shoulder. She walked out of the bathroom, followed by Carol. I stood there thinking…what if Serene is right? What if Darien does like me and I just can't see it? I am such an idiot!

"Ally…are you in here?" I heard my mom's voice say. I didn't even bother to say yes. Mom walked into the bathroom and sat down next to me by the tub.

"Mom, can I tell you something?" I asked her, looking into her sapphire blue eyes.

**Brittany's P.O.V**

"Mom, can I tell you something?" Ally asked me as she looked into my eyes. She seemed really worried about something and this was finally my time to act like a real mother. I just hope she doesn't want to talk about some cooking or science stuff, cause if she does, she can go to Jeanette or Eleanor.

"Sure honey, you can tell me anything." I said to Ally, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. Ally looked at me as if she didn't believe me. But she should. As long as she is still my daughter, I will always listen to anything she has to say.

"Well, I met this boy before when me and the girls ran away and started living with Ian." Ally said to me and I took every word she said to heart. "And then last night…Ian kidnapped me and he rescued me from Ian and bought me home. He even saved me from getting ran over by a limo. But my real problem is, the girls think he likes me…but I'm not so sure."

After Ally finished, I really took some time to think about what she just said. She met a boy who she might like, she was rescued by this boy twice, and now she is wondering if he likes her or not. This is just how I felt after Alvin saved me and my sisters from Ian. Did he love me or not? I smiled at Ally as I knew what to say.

"Ally, you're beautiful, talented, fun, and smart." I told Ally and I wasn't lying, that was for sure. "He obviously saved you because he cared for you. If he didn't like you, would he have saved you? No! He would have to be blind and stupid to not like you."

"But mom, that's the problem!" Ally replied, standing up and walking over to the sink. "I don't know if he likes me."

"Who is this boy that rescued you?" I asked Ally. And I really wanted to know. If he was a bad influence for my little girl, then he can go back to wherever he came from an forget about even thinking about her.

"His name is Darien and he has dirty blonde fur, black eyes and he has a muscular body and he has a sly smile that I just love to see and-" She stopped herself, blushing from her rambling about this Darien. I giggled. She obviously liked this boy.

"Well, Ally, if you really wanted to know if he likes you or not, do what you want and not ask others for help." I said to Ally as I walked out the bathroom. I hope Ally understands what I mean and doesn't take it the wrong way. I want her happy, but for her to be happy she needs to figure it out herself.

**Darien's P.O.V **_**{I have been waiting to do this}**_

I couldn't seem to get Ally off my mind. Her auburn fur and those shining hazel brown eyes. Her curvy body and she is sarcastic. Just right for me. Wait, what? Why am I even thinking about her? She obviously doesn't like me and if she did, I would be to shy to tell her I like her. I have never met a girl that made me feel like this. There must be something special about Ally.

"Darien!" My brother, Kyle, yelled in my ear, snapping me out my thoughts. I turned to look at him. And by look, I mean glare.

"What the hell?" I asked him, rubbing my ears that could have bled from his yell.

"You weren't listening when we were talking to you, so I had no choice." Kyle said to me. I groaned and looked at Laz who was just looking off in the distance {By the way Kyle is the one with the blue and green eyes}.

"What were you saying?" I asked him. He smiled and I wondered if he was going to ask me about Ally.

"You and Ally, huh?" He asked me. Bingo!

"N-No…she doesn't even like me, I just saved her from an evil, bald guy." I said to Kyle, denying his question. Laz looked at me with a confused face.

"So bald guys are evil?" Laz asked me, but I just ignored him.

"So you took her back home?" He asked me and I nodded. "So, um, did you see the one with the blue eyes and brunette fur?"

So now he likes someone. Now, I can tease him for liking someone and forget about liking Ally.

"No, but if you want to see her…I know where they live." I said to him, remembering the house I took Ally back too. Laz and Kyle both looked up at me like I was a genie and I just granted the best wish ever.

"Take us to see them." Laz said, smiling like a child who just ate too much candy.

"Lazaro!" Kyle called Laz by his full name. Laz slumped back onto the floor and looked as if he was going to cry.

"Now Kyle, I'm sure you want to see that girl you like and Laz obviously wants to see that blonde." I said to Kyle, putting my arm around his shoulder and walking a few inches away from Laz.

"We just can't abandon our tree." Kyle argued with me.

"So what, we did it before."

"That was before."

"Come on, Kyle, think about that beautiful brunette you are just dying to see again."

"Fine." Kyle said, finally giving in. I smiled. This has got to be the shortest time it took for me to persuade Kyle to do something.

"Laz, we're going to see the blonde." I said to Laz. He jumped up and down like a rabbit, filled with glee. Now, I can see Ally again.

We all appeared in the backyard of the house that I thought was the same house. I didn't know if it was the same. I may have just led them to a human who shoots chipmunks and eats them for breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert, and for a midnight snack. I gulped as I walked closer to the back of the house. I touched the house and quickly pulled my paw away. It felt weird.

"Serene, do you have my necklace?" I heard a familiar voice that sounded so beautiful. Ally. I looked up to the first window I saw and turned to Kyle and Laz.

"Well?" Kyle asked me, his arms folded. I pointed up to the window and smiled my signature sly smile.

"We are not going to sneak into the house." Kyle said, understanding what I was saying, uh, thinking.

"Too bad, come on Laz." I said and started climbing up to the window with Laz on my heels. I jumped onto the window sill and looked inside. I saw Ally in a room filled with weird silver objects and a burning things {The kitchen}. I jumped inside, but instead of landing on my feet, I fell on my butt, causing Ally to turn around.

"Darien, what the hell are you doing here?!" Ally yelled at me causing the attention of the two other girls I saw before. Kyle and Laz jumped in after me and landed on their feet. I stood up and brushed myself. I had to not make a fool out of myself.

"My brothers wanted to see those two." I said pointing to the two other girls. They gasped and looked at Kyle and Laz. Ally looked at the girls and just rolled her eyes.

"You four, go in the living room, Darien, you stay here." Ally said in a demanding voice. It sounded so…hot. Kyle, Laz, and the two girls walked into another room, leaving only me and Ally.

"Ally, look, they just wanted to see those girls so I bought them here, I'm not stalking you." I said to her. She picked up a piece of chocolate from the bowl in her hand and tossed it into her mouth, swallowing it whole.

"Look, I know you're not stalking me." Ally said, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "If you were, I'm sure you would've done a way better job then this." I couldn't help but chuckle at what she said.

"So, you live in this house?" I asked her, looking around the big room…well, for me.

"Yup, me, my cousins, my parents, my aunts and uncles all live here under the same roof." She said to me, picking up another chocolate and tossing it in her mouth. The chocolate looked so good. And I was starving after all. I reached for a piece of chocolate, just to have Ally slap my hand away.

"What was that for?" I asked her, looking at my hand to see if she left a red mark. She did, but it was a faint red.

"No one touches my chocolate unless they want their tongue cut off!" Ally yelled, holding her bowl of chocolates closer to her and glaring at me. Well, I just learned one thing from Ally. She loves chocolate.

"Sorry, I didn't know." I said, holding up my hands in defense. She sighed and giggled. She had a cute giggle, but what was she giggling at?

"It's okay…so, you live in a forest where?" She asked me, trying to make small talk. Don't say something weird, do not say something weird.

"Near this run-down building and there is this shallow lake by a-" Before I could finish Ally cut me off.

"Is there a sixteen foot pine tree?" Ally asked me with her eyes wide open and her mouth agape.

"Yeah…" I said, but before I could continue, she stopped me again.

"I lived in that forest!" She said, pointing to herself. Now I was shocked. Ally was living in the same forest as me this whole time and I never met her? How does that happen?

"Wow…how did we not meet before?" I asked Ally, and she just shrugged and smiled at me. She was so beautiful. I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life. If only she was my girlfriend or even better, my mate. But that could never happen.

"Um…so, maybe you three should leave, our parents might start wondering what all the noise is." Ally said, shifting from one foot to the other. I could see she was blushing but why? Did she like me?

"Oh, uh, yeah, see you later?" I said, though it was more of a question. Ally looked up and smiled.

"See you later." She said. I nodded and headed to the room where my brothers and their counterparts were. "Wait!" Ally called to me. I turned around and looked into her eyes.

"Come for dinner tomorrow, if you want." Ally said to me. She was inviting me for dinner with her family? It was supposed to be the other way around, but we don't have a family. I nodded and walked to the room my brothers were in.

**Alvin's P.O.V**

"Hey, Britt." I said as my beautiful mate jumped onto our bed. She smiled and laid down next to me. She seems happy about something.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked her. She smiled and looked up at me.

"I just had a talk with Ally, I feel like a real mother now." Brittany said, laying her head on my chest. I chuckled and looked down at her face.

"You're too hot to be a mother." I said to her, earning a giggle from her. She looked up at me and licked her bottom lip.

"And you're too handsome to be a dad." Brittany said to me, giving me a seductive smile. I felt her paw touch mine, rubbing her thumb gently against my palm. "Mate with me, Alvin." Brittany said in a whisper.

Before I could reply, Brittany was on top of me, straddling my lap, wrapping her arms tight around my neck. Without any warning, she rammed her lips against mine and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer. Her paw went from my neck to the bottom of my hoodie.

I took one of my paws and squeezed her thighs going higher and higher. My lips made contact with her neck and Brittany began nibbling my ear. I pulled away and looked into her sapphire orbs.

"Oh, Alvin…take me." Brittany moaned. I flipped us over so now I was on top and Brittany was below me. I kissed her neck, her shoulders and her chest and I could hear the sound of the door opening but I didn't care. I returned to her lips kissing her, and then I felt her tongue enter my mouth, letting me get a taste of her.

"Mom, dad!" I heard a voice say. And only one chipmunk call us that. Me and Brittany both gasped and I got off Brittany's top to see Ally covering her eyes and her face turning green.

"Ally, don't you knock?!" Brittany yelled at Ally. Ally covered her mouth and ran out the room. I felt bad for having our daughter walk in on us. Well, at least we had our clothes on. But what did she want? Must have been something important.

"Should we go get her or should we continue?" I asked Brittany. But by the look in her eyes, I'm pretty sure it is clear what the answer was. She kissed my lips and pulled me down on top of and…I'm pretty sure we all know what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Question time:<strong>

**What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Who will return in the next chapter? I'll give you a hint: Knows the chipmunks.**

**Trivia time:**

**Ally and Darien's couple name would have to be: Alien! {Not Alien but, Al as in Big Al}**

**Serene and Kyle's couple name would have to be: {Kylene}**

**Carol and Laz's couple name would have to be: {Caz}**


	10. Dinner and Disaster

**Brittany's P.O.V**

It was 7:00 p.m.. Time for dinner, but Ally, Serene, and Carol looked a little dressed up to be just eating dinner. Ally was wearing a red, button up shirt with a gold necktie and a gold skirt. She had her out and flowing down her back and her hair was held back with a red headband. Serene was wearing a navy blue dress with straps and a white bowtie and sash. She had her in a high ponytail with a bang similar to mine and Ally's. Carol was wearing a spring green dress with gold flowers on them and a white lace collar. She had her hair and in a sleek bob down to her chin. Who were these girls expecting? Beyonce or someone?

The doorbell rang and Ally, Serene, and Carol stood up, alert. That's weird. Who would be visiting us this late? Ally, Serene, and Carol ran to the door and opened it to reveal three male chipmunks who looked about the girls ages. I felt Alvin's arm wrap around my waist as he looked at the girls smile like idiots at the boys.

"Who are they and what are they doing here?" Alvin asked the girls. The girls turned around and Ally was the first to introduce them.

"This is Darien, Kyle, and Laz and we sort of invited them over for dinner without your permission." Ally said, playing with her fingers at the end bit. So the one in the middle must be the one Ally likes. He does seem a lot like the description Ally gave me. Alvin obviously didn't like seeing Ally smiling at a boy he has never met before. I nudged Alvin in the stomach with my elbow.

"What?" Alvin asked me, holding the side of his stomach.

"Be nice." I said to Alvin. I smiled at the boys and walked over to them.

"Well, nice to meet you guys, come, we were just about to eat." I said to them. They were all wearing leather jackets with black ties {Don't ask how they got it}. They nodded to me and walked over to the table. Hopefully, Alvin won't mess this up.

"So, how did you and the girls meet?" Simon asked the boys. The boys looked from the girls to Simon.

"We were sort of messing up the balcony where the girls were staying and we might have gotten into a short argument with each other." Kyle said, looking down at his food.

"By we, he means Ally and Darien." Serene said, looking at Ally and Darien. Ally and Darien blushed and looked down at their food, not making eye contact with each other or anyone.

An awkward silence filled the air. I was more focused on Ally and Darien. Darien and Ally were both touching their foods, awkwardly, with the forks and both only made eye contact with each other at least twice. I thought I saw Ally's paw go on Darien's knee, but maybe it was just my imagination. Then, Ally whispered something in Darien's ear, but I was positive of what she said.

"You could leave if you want." Ally whispered to Darien. Was we making a bad first impression on a boy that Ally obviously likes? I decided to say something.

"Who wants to play Just Dance 4?" I asked the teenagers at the table. The girls jumped up alert and Ally mouthed a 'thank you' to me.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Carol asked the boys. I saw the boy, I think Laz is his name, look at Carol, smiling and blushing.

"Uh…sure, thanks for the dinner." Kyle, I think his name is, said to us. Obviously he has nice manners cause the other two just ran off into the living room. I think he would make a nice match for Serene.

After the girls and guys left I felt Jeanette nudge me in my stomach.

"What?" I asked her.

"I think Ally and that boy, Darien, are cute together." Jeanette said, causing me to giggle. They did look cute together. But Alvin didn't laugh. He stood up from the table and just walked into the kitchen. Weird. I followed him and found him sitting on the window sill, looking out in the sky.

"Alvin?" I called to Alvin. He didn't look up so I jumped onto the window sill and sat across from him. He looked into my eyes and scowled.

"What do you want, Britt?" Alvin asked me in a rough tone. What did I do wrong? Sometimes Alvin can be so confusing. He's like an emotional rollercoaster.

"First off, don't talk to me like that, second, why did you walk out like that?" I asked Alvin, crossing my arms and glaring at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He's not going to back down, that's for sure.

"First off, I'm the male, I have my pride." Alvin paused and sighed. "Second, I walked out like that because I did. Is that a problem?" I know Alvin is not picking a fight with me right now.

"Yes, it is a damn problem and you can tell me anything! I am your fucking mate, for crying out loud!" I yelled at Alvin, standing up and putting my hands on my hips. Alvin stood up and looked me into the eyes, but it felt like he was staring into my soul.

"Yes, but as the male I want you to stay out my damn business." Alvin said to me. Now I know as his mate I have to respect that, but Alvin is really getting me pissed off right now.

"Too bad you make your business known to the whole world, Rockstar!" I yelled back at Alvin and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I thought I felt footsteps following me, but when I turned around it was just Ally and Serene dancing to 'Die Young' on the Wii. But what was Alvin's problem anyway? Whatever, you just honestly have to live with the fact that you mated with an emotional rollercoaster now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

We were dancing. All six of us. Trying to get five stars on Just Dance 4. But I was distracted by something else. What is that something else? Darien. The face he made when he was dancing was so sexy, he moved so perfectly and didn't miss a single move, and the smile he always made when he finished a song. It made me want to kiss him so bad.

"Hey, Ally." I heard Darien call to me. I turned around and he was sitting next to me, sweat dripping down from his forehead. Some of it was in his hair and his hair was sticking to his forehead. He actually looked cute.

"Uh…what?" I asked him, smiling. Wait, why was I smiling? Ally, calm your mouth down.

"Can you show me where the kitchen is?" Darien asked me. I nodded and jumped off the couch and into the kitchen, with Darien at my heels. I turned around and faced him.

"Welcome to our kitchen!" I said, spreading my arms out and looking up to the ceiling. I heard him chuckle and he walked over to the fridge. {A/N, keep in mind they don't know Alvin is there}

"You want more food, or you want something to drink?" I asked Darien. He gestured toward the bottle of grape soda and I nodded. I jumped onto the counter to get him a glass, but my paw slipped off the edge and I fell down. I was expecting to hit the hard floor, but I was in warm, soft arms. I looked up and saw Darien's face.

"It's okay, I've got you." Darien said to me, adding his sly smile at the end. I could've kissed him right there. I leaned in closer and I couldn't help but see that he was leaning in closer. Wait, what are you doing? You barely even know the guy. Stop, stop!

"Uh…so, how about that drink?" I asked him. He nodded and rubbed the back of his head, blushing. I felt my cheeks heat up and I rubbed my right arm looking down. You idiot! You could've kissed him and you just stop?!

* * *

><p><strong>Alvin's P.O.V<strong>

I watched as Ally and that boy, Darien I think, left the kitchen. I glared at his back as he walked away. It's not that I don't want my daughter to have a boyfriend. It's the fact that I don't want her to have a boyfriend who I don't even know yet. Ally is the only child I have, and probably the only child I will have. Brittany and-

Brittany! I made her mad and she walked out on me. Shit! Why was I so mean to her? I need to make her forgive me. We could've been arguing any day, just not the day that my daughter brings a boy and two others with her to dinner. I was blinded by my hate for Ally's guy friend.

I jumped off the window sill and landed on the floor. I ran to the stairs and ran upstairs to the bedroom I shared with Brittany. {A/N, I changed it up so Alvinatty have a bedroom together, Simonette have a bedroom together, and so do Theonor} I opened the door and found Brittany curled up asleep on our bed.

I hopped on the bed and looked at her. Even when she was asleep she looked like a goddess. I was so lucky to have her…but then I get her mad at me and she didn't do anything wrong.

I laid down and pulled her closer to me. Her soft, silky fur brushing against mine. I let my paws travel down the curves of her body and caress her thighs. I heard a moan and froze. Should I stop? What if she wakes up?

But who can resist someone as beautiful as her. I bent down and licked her neck and her shoulder. The taste of her fur intoxicated me like a drug.

"Alvin…" I heard the voice of my mate say. I looked up and saw her eyes wide open and her mouth in a smirk.

"Uh…hi, Britt." I said to Brittany. I was ready to get down and beg for forgiveness.

"What do you want? I'm tired." Brittany said to me, yawning and stretching. I moved back from her to give her some space.

"I'm so sorry I got you mad before. I was just mad because Jeanette said Ally and that boy Darien looked cute together. And I don't even know the kid, how do I know he is good for my daughter? Anyway, I-" Before I could finish my apology, Brittany rammed her lips onto mine. She pulled me down on top of her by my collar and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled my neck closer, deepening the kiss, and let out a moan. Well…I guess this means apology accepted.

She pulled away and smiled, looking into my eyes. "Apology accepted." She said before pushing her lips onto mine and continuing the kiss. I think you know what happened next.

* * *

><p><strong>Serene's P.O.V<strong>

"Hey, Kyle, what happened between Ally and Darien?" I asked Kyle, looking at Ally and Darien. Everytime those two made eye contact with each other, they blushed and turned away. Ally touched her lips and looked at Darien, but would pull away if Darien looked at her.

"I have no idea…" Kyle said, looking into my eyes. His eyes were different, one was blue and one was green, but they were so cute. I looked down and played with my fingers. I have a crush on Kyle, I'm not afraid to admit it. But I don't know if he has a crush on me.

"Serene, me and the guys got to go." Kyle said, standing up along with his brothers. What? But we didn't even-

"Uh…sure, uh, by-" Before I could reach over and give him a hug, all the lights in the house went off. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. What was going on?

"Ally, Car-" I didn't even finish before I started smelling a strange, gassy smell. It was terrible. I started coughing and I could almost feel like I could hack up blood. But of course, I'm not coughing that hard. My eyes started to shut close, but how would I know? It is so dark I won't even know if I was going to sleep. But before I could faint I heard a voice that I have never heard before.

"Time to show those rats who is the real star."

After that, I couldn't remember what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia Time {Even though none of this was said in the story}<strong>

**Ally's favorite one direction member is Harry Styles.**

**Serene doesn't eat nuts.**

**Carol thinks of Destiny Child as her inspiration.**

**So, do you have an idea on who kidnapped the girls? I'll give you another hint: Squeakuel.**

**Also, who do you think should rescue them?**

**AND I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED CLOSER TOGETHER! I HAVE RUN OUT OF IDEAS. IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THE STORY YOU CAN. I AM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS! :[ *TEAR, TEAR***


	11. He's back

**Chapter 11 is here! And I have 29 reviews, 4 follows, and 4 favorites. Thanks so much. But now, onto the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carol's P.O.V<strong>

Where am I? Why is it so cold? Why is it so dark? I feel sick. Where is Ally and Serene? Weren't we just at dinner? Where were the boys? Mom? Dad? Our aunts and uncles? I know for a fact that I am not home. The stench is the first clue that told me something isn't right. I'm on a hard, metallic texture. And instead of waking up to a rising sun, everything is dark and warm.

I looked around the room I was in. It was small, almost like a cage. I could tell by the bars all over it. My first attempt at getting up resulted in a stabbing pain in my stomach. I fell back down on the surface and moaned.

"Carol, are you up?" I heard a soft, beautiful, high-pitched voice. It obviously was a chipmunk. I didn't care who it was, I need someone to tell me where I am. I looked to my left and saw two girls who I was expecting.

Ally's fur had spots all over it and her outfit was suddenly dirty. Ally's eyes still had a hint of drowsiness in it and I saw a scar across her cheek. Serene was no different. Her clothes were as dirty as Ally's but instead of having spots all over her body there was bruises. What happened to them?

"Ally, Serene, what happened. Where are we?" I asked them. Ally and Serene looked at each other and sighed.

"I don't know, you were still unconscious when we woke up." Ally replied. _Gee, was I_, I thought sarcastically.

"What happened exactly?" I asked. Serene just shook her head and Ally just rubbed her arm. What's wrong?

"He took us." Serene replied. He? Is it Ian? Oh, no. What's going to happen to us now?

"W-Who's he?" I asked, not fighting back the crack in my voice. I wanted to be with my mom and dad. Or for me and my cousins to be somewhere other than a cage.

"I don't know." Serene replied, sitting on the hard floor. "He has blonde hair, I think he wants to get back at our fathers."

I craned my neck. "What makes you say that?"

"Because, before we got knocked out, I heard him say 'Time to show those rats who is the real star'." Serene replied. Rats? Our dads aren't rats! And real star? If anything it sounds like Ian wanting to make us into his personal hundred dollar bills.

I looked around this cage. The cold, hard metal, the rotten stench, no parents, no way out. I couldn't find back the small tears of fear that came out my eyes. Why did this have to happen to us? What did we do wrong?

I felt Ally and Serene's arms wrap around me, holding me close in a cousinly embrace. How do they feel? Do they feel the same pain I feel? Are they plotting a way to get us home? I don't care what's the way. I need to get home!

* * *

><p><strong>Alvin's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up and found the sun shining on my face. It was morning and I felt something silky, smooth, furry on my chest. I looked down and saw Brittany still asleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She had a smile on her face like always, her leg was thrown across my waist, and I could clearly hear her mumble my name. I smiled. I liked when she did that.

But now I felt something weird in my stomach. Something that has been there before. I got up from bed and just thought I was hungry. I reached for my hoodie and put it on over my naked body. I walked out the door and the feeling became stronger. I was expecting to smell something cooking but nothing was. Great, now I have to make my own breakfast. Where is Theodore or Eleanor when you need them?

I saw a red headband that obviously belonged to Ally on the living room floor. Weird. It probably fell off while she was dancing. I picked it up and laid it on the couch. Maybe Ally will find it here. Just as I was about to make my way to the kitchen, I tripped on something. I turned around to see what I tripped over.

A cord.

But this was the cord that controlled the lights in the house. Why would it be pulled out of the socket? Let's see. Ally's missing her headband, the girls aren't asleep on the couch and the lights are out. The only thing that could've happened was-

"Alvin?" I heard my brother, Simon's, voice behind me. I turned around and found him, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor all looking at me. Theodore and Eleanor looked like they have been crying. Jeanette looked close to tears and Simon just had his head down. What happened?

"Alvin, have you seen the girls?" Simon asked me. I shook my head but before I could reply, Theodore beat me to it.

"So you don't know." Theodore said. I craned my neck. Know what? Before I could ask I saw Brittany's beautiful figure come into the living room.

"What's going on?" She asked them. She was dressed {Thank goodness} and looked as though she was sick. "Know what?" So she did hear the conversation.

"The girls are gone, we can't find them anywhere." Simon said. Those nine words just broke my heart into one billion pieces. No, not even that many. More than anyone in the world can count. When the girls came back it was the happiest day of my life! Now…now they're gone. Again? Why is this happening?

I saw Brittany's facial expression. The hurt in her eyes, the tears forming, her mouth turning into a 'O' shape. Her tears started raining out her eyes and I immediately wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. She fell to the ground, pulling me with her and wrapped her arms around her knees, rocking back and forth.

"No, Ally is not gone again!" Brittany yelled, trying to deny the truth. I wanted to agree with her too but all the evidence could only mean one thing.

"I'm sorry, Britt, we can't find her or the others anywhere." Jeanette said, crying into Simon's chest. Brittany pulled away from me and stormed towards her sister. I thought she was going to yell at her and I was right.

"NO! YOU ARE JUST NOT LOOKING HARD ENOUGH! ALLY WOULDN'T JUST GO WITHOUT A WARNING! SHE WOULDN'T! WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?!" Brittany yelled. I just sat there, frozen. Brittany never yelled this loud, ever. Even if she was mad at me.

"Brittany, we are looking-" Before Jeanette could finish Brittany pushed her causing Jeanette to fall onto the ground. Brittany glared down at her and even I was scared. I never saw her so angry.

"NO THE FUCK YOU AIN'T! IF YOU WERE LOOKING YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN FOUND MY DAUGHTER BY NOW! BUT YOU HAVEN'T! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER? IF YOU DID, THEN HOW COME I DON'T SEE HER?!" Brittany yelled before storming upstairs and into our bedroom. Everyone just stood there frozen, except for Jeanette who sat there frozen. I'm guessing this is my time to comfort Brittany, but I can't. Not this time. Who would kidnap Ally? Soon I saw a muddy footprint behind the couch.

I walked over to it and knew it wasn't Dave's. It was a man for sure. Who would want to kidnap Ally and the girls? Ian would, but I don't think he would try again only to fail. The only people who could hate me and my brothers so much would be Dave {A little}, Ian and...Ryan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

It has been two hours and we still couldn't figure a way back home. We tried unlocking the lock…but none of us were wearing hairpins. We tried squeezing out…but not even Serene could go through and she was the skinniest out of all of us. We tried pushing the cage to the edge so that it will fall and break…but we were too weak. And where was the guy who kidnapped us anyway? Shouldn't he be watching us to see if we're trying to escape.

As if my thoughts were answered the guy who kidnapped us came walking in, looking about in his early twenties. He had blonde hair which seemed uncombed for years, a old red varsity jacket that was rugged, and he had a hole in his neck. Probably from smoking all those cigarettes. He took a few puffs before putting the cigarette on the ashtray. He looked at us and smiled.

"Well, well, looks like the three ladies have woken up." The guy said, walking closer to the cage. We all backed into the back of the cage but the bars stopped us from going any further.

"W-What do y-you want w-with us?" Serene asked the guy, stammering in her sentence. He laughed, then coughed, then started panting. He picked up his cigarette, put it in his mouth, and took a few puffs before putting it back into the ashtray.

"I want to send your little mommies and daddies a message." The guy said before he opened the cage and took out me. He closed the door and tightened his grip on me. I could barely breathe. I was sure my face was turning blue. Help! Someone help me!

He took his phone out his pocket and made it lay on the cage bars. I could see the flash, meaning it was recording. But what was he doing? He took the cigarette and aimed the burning part onto my tail. Oh no! No! NO! NO!

"Stop, stop, no, please! STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. But it was no use. I struggled to get out of his grip, only to have his grip tighten even more. I could feel my eyes start to turn to blurry. But I was stronger than that.

The man inched the small, glowing embers close to my tail. "No, stop! Please!" I pleaded. A few more inches and the cigarette burned through my fur. "AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed so loud, the burning embers causing me to cry in pain and sadness. The man opened the cage door and tossed me inside, before locking the door. I hit my head onto the floor and the last thing I remember was Serene and Carol's worried looks.

* * *

><p><strong>Serene's P.O.V<strong>

How dare that man hurt my cousin? He nearly choked her to death, he burned her with his cigarette, and he threw her into the cage, making her hit her head and faint! Oh, how I wish I can just choke the life out of him for what he did to her. But I can't do that. Right now I was busy trying to get Ally to live.

Carol was pumping her chest with her two paws and I was giving her mouth to mouth. I needed Ally to be alive. She was always the one to protect us. Like that one time Carol was attacked by a squirrel, Ally beat the squirrel up. Ally was always making us laugh. Like when I fell and busted my knee, Ally made me smile. Without Ally…what would happen?

"S-Serene, I think she's coming through!" Carol exclaimed, moving away from Ally's fragile state. I leaned back and looked as Ally started breathing normally and her eyes fluttered open. Ally's alive! Yay! Without thinking, I leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. Her lips were soft, moist, and almost feathery-like. I pulled away and saw Ally's eyes wide open and her looking from between me and Carol.

"A-Are we h-home?" Ally asked us. I felt her eyes fall on me and I could see the confused gaze she gave me. Okay, I didn't mean to kiss her. I was just so happy she was alive. Is that so wrong?

"No Ally, and we need to find a way back home." Carol said, bowing her head. "Could you imagine how devastated our parents must be? I miss them so much! I need to get home. But we were more worried for you at this moment."

Ally nodded her head and stood up, but grabbed her leg and hissed in pain before falling back down. I could see a line of blood going from her knee to her ankle. She must have busted it when that bastard threw her in here.

"Ally, are you okay?" I asked her. Even though I am the smartest of the group, I thought that was a stupid question.

"Of course I'm okay, why else would I grab my bleeding leg and fall to floor while hissing in pain?" Ally sarcastically asked. I couldn't help but giggle at what she just said. Only Ally would be sarcastic at a time like this.

"Okay, sorry, maybe you should lie down and Carol and I can figure out a way to get us home." I said to Ally, looking into her hazel-brown eyes. Ally mumbled something under her breath and I was sure it was 'I'm not that hurt'. I tried to pull away from her eyes but I couldn't. As if it was evil and punishable to pull away from her eyes. Golden as honey, brown like chocolate.

"Well, come on, Serene." Carol said, grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the lock. Ally just fell on her back and I thought she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

Okay, let me be the first to say, what the hell just happened? I remember fainting and Serene and Carol giving me CPR. But after that, something odd happened. I woke up and felt someone's lips on my lips. I was sure it was Darien's, thinking he may be here and this was all a dream. But it wasn't Darien's lips. I knew Serene was the one giving me mouth to mouth, but would she honestly kiss me?

She has been my frenemy for years. She is sometimes uptight, responsible, and always bragging about how smart she is. Me, I am awesome, fun-loving, and always bragging about how pretty I am. And we are always arguing, no matter what the situation is. We once argued about who has to go to sleep. She had said, "Time for bed" and I just replied with "Then go to bed" and that started the whole argument.

But maybe the whole kiss thing was just my imagination. I mean, come on, these girls are my cousins and would never kiss me on the lips. And there are no boys, so who would kiss me on the lips? I just shrugged off this stupid thought and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep. If anything this is a nightmare and when I wake up, I will be home.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's P.O.V<strong>

Brittany was crying so much that not even Alvin could comfort her or make her laugh. She kept saying the same thing to anyone who walked in. "Unless you are Ally, come in, if not, get the fuck out". Jeanette and Eleanor had enough of Brittany's endless crying. This wasn't like their sister. Their sister was a hot-headed, stubborn diva and this wasn't her.

Jeanette and Eleanor just walked into Brittany's room and hopped onto her bed. Brittany glanced up once and before she could say one word to them, Eleanor spoke up.

"Brittany, we have had enough of your endless crying and we are going to do something about it." Eleanor said, smiling at her sister. Brittany didn't crack. Her frown stayed exactly in place.

"The only way you can stop it is if you get Ally back." Brittany replied to Eleanor, letting the tears start to go down her cheeks at Ally's name.

"That's what we were coming to talk to you about." Jeanette said to Brittany. Brittany bolted up, ears perked up and her tail wagging like she was a dog. Brittany couldn't hide her excitement.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked her sisters, the hope shining in her sapphire blue eyes.

"We mean that we know where the girls are." Jeanette said to Brittany. "You see, when Serene came back, Simon put a GPS chip on her glasses, that way we can find out where they are. I connected to it and found Serene and the others in this old building. We can tell the guys now and they could-"

"No, Jeanette." Brittany interrupted her sister, awarding her with a confused gaze. "The guys aren't going to save our daughters. We are."

Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other, then back to Brittany, then each other. She wasn't saying what they thought she was saying.

"Brittany, how are we even going to get there?" Eleanor asked her sister, folding her arms across her chest. Brittany just smiled and jumped off the bed. She took out three familiar helmets with white and pink on it.

"Ellie, you know how to drive a motorcycle…right?" Brittany asked her sister, causing her sisters to have a wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression.

* * *

><p>"Now, which way?" Brittany asked Jeanette, who was gripping onto her waist for dear life. They were riding Alvin's motorcycle and trying to rescue the girls. Eleanor was driving and Jeanette was telling her the directions.<p>

"U-Um, to the left." Jeanette said, making her grip on Brittany's waist tighten as Eleanor turned the corner and sped up. "Can you slow it down!?"

"I'm trying to rescue my daughter, don't tell me to slow down!" Eleanor called over her shoulder to Jeanette. Jeanette just hid her face behind Brittany's shoulder. She made a promise before in 2009, that she was never going to get on a motorcycle again. Now, she was on a motorcycle again. WHY?

"Is this it?" Eleanor asked Jeanette, who was trembling in the back. Jeanette just gave a tiny nod. Eleanor and Brittany took off their helmets and hopped off the motorcycle.

"I-I'm going to watch t-the m-motor-motorcycle." Jeanette said, wrapping her arms around her. Brittany and Eleanor just shrugged and ran into the building. Where would the girls be?

"Oh, so now you want to try and get out!?" They heard a familiar voice that made their ears bleed.

"Ryan." They both said in unison before rushing to where they heard the voice.

"No, please, don't!" They heard Serene's voice. What is he doing to her? They have to hurry. They found a door that was slightly open so they could see inside. Brittany and Eleanor saw Serene struggling to get out of Ryan's grip while he held a cigarette close to her. Oh, no!

"What do we do?" Eleanor asked Brittany. Brittany couldn't believe he would do that. If Jeanette was here she would have-

"Hey! What do you think you are doing with my daughter!?" The once quiet voice that belonged to Jeanette boomed across the room. Everyone's heard turned and saw Jeanette on the window sill, glaring at Ryan.

"Mom! HELP!" Serene yelled, but Ryan just gripped her tighter. Jeanette watched as Serene yelled in pain and her face started turning blue. No, not her daughter. Jeanette couldn't hold back. She jumped onto Ryan's face and started scratching across his face, causing him to drop Serene. Serene fell to the ground and rushed over to Brittany and Eleanor.

"A-Ally and Carol are in the cage, but it's locked." Serene said to them. Brittany nodded and ran over to the cage. She saw Ally and Carol, clinging to each other as they watched Jeanette maul Ryan's face.

"Girls!" Brittany called to them. Ally and Carol looked at Brittany and their smiles grew wide.

"Mom!"

"Aunt Brittany!"

Brittany took the hairpin out of her hair and used it as a key. Just as the lock came loose, she heard a thud on the floor. She turned around and saw Jeanette on the floor in pain. No, not her sister.

"Girls, I want you to run with your Aunt Eleanor to the motorcycle, don't worry about me." Brittany said and the girls gave a weak nod. Ally and Carol ran out the cage and over to Eleanor. Brittany watched as they ran off to safety, before she attacked Ryan and scratched his face…or what's left of it. She had to admit, Jeanette did a pretty good job. Jeanette ran outside to safety as well. Before Brittany could scratch him again, he threw her off his face.

"Brittany, I didn't know that you wanted a challenge." Ryan said through his teeth at Brittany. Brittany glared at him, and as much as she wanted to kill him right there, she had to go back to her sisters, daughter, and nieces.

"Bastard." Brittany said to him, before running out of the room and onto the street. She found the girls on the motorcycle, getting ready to drive off. Brittany hopped onto the motorcycle and put her helmet on.

"Come on, let's get you back home where you belong." Eleanor said and they all drove off, but they could all clearly make out Ryan's threat.

"I will find you, and I will kill you!" He called after them. But they could care less. The only thing that mattered was getting home and living a peaceful life as a family.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did anyone notice what happened in Serene's P.O.V? Tell me in your reviews.<strong>


	12. 12-Preview of 'Our Own Concert'

**Alvin's P.O.V**

Where are they? I knew we shouldn't have let the girls go rescue our daughters all alone. Brittany may be vain, stubborn, and sometimes cold-hearted but she's not so strong. She probably got hurt and I might never see her or Ally ever again. Eleanor…she's strong, and a little weird. I could trust her to watch over her older sisters. Jeanette, probably didn't even leave the motorcycle. She's just too shy and weak. Plus, she has the skinniest body out of all of the girls, who knows what could have happened to her?

"Alvin, are you still worrying about Brittany?" I heard my bespectacled brother say. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I would love to worry about my mate in private, but I guess my brother just has to be in my business.

"I'm worried about Jeanette too, but they are going to be okay." Simon reassured me. How would he know? He doesn't know Brittany like I know Brittany. Sure, she has a brave heart, but come on! My mate is not-

"Alvin?!" I heard a beautiful, harmonic voice call my name. I looked over the arm of the couch and saw Brittany and Ally standing there, smiling. I jumped off the couch and hugged them so hard I thought my arms were about to fall off.

"D-Daddy, I c-can't b-br-breathe." Ally said. Oops. I released them both and smiled. I was so worried…why did I let my mate go? I should have been watching Ally better, too. I noticed something red on Brittany's paws. What did she do? What happened?

"Brittany…what's that on your paws?" I asked Brittany, taking one of her paws and holding it up. It looked like blood. Why would there be blood on her paws?

"I…um, attacked Ryan." She said and I was shocked. My girl attacked Ryan and saved our daughter. I knew I made the right choice about choosing her as my mate. I hugged her and rubbed her back.

"You are the most amazing mate ever." I said to her and then thought about it. "But not as amazing as me." Brittany rolled her eyes and punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"That might be the only time I would agree with you." Brittany said and I chuckled. Ally just stood there, looking at Serene and her parents, smiling. Weird. Well, not really weird, but the look in her eyes are. They are shining even brighter then usual and one of her paws was touching her lips. What is wrong with my-

The phone started ringing and Ally went to answer it. What is wrong with my daughter?

**Ally's P.O.V**

I felt my dad's eyes on me as I watched Serene be reunited with her parents. I don't know why I felt like Serene actually, full on, kissed me in the cage. And if she did then wouldn't Carol have saw it and say something? Unless she didn't and it was just my imagination. The phone started ringing and I figured since no one was making a move, I should answer it. I hit the 'Answer' button and the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" I asked whoever was calling us. In my mind I was saying, please don't let it be Ian or Ryan, please don't let it be either.

"I'm asking for this girl group called…Trifecta?" A person asked. I stood there shocked. Trifecta? That was me and my cousins' girl group. Why would they want us?

"You are speaking to the lead singer of Trifecta." I said and that got everyone's attention. Serene and Carol crowded around me while our parents stood around the phone.

"Well, I've seen your performance at that nightclub a few nights ago." The person said and I was holding I my breath for probably the longest time ever. "I have to say you are all very talented. How would you like to perform your very own concert at the Staples Center next week?" Me and the girls squeeled. I cannot believe this is actually happening. Our own concert? At Staples Center? Next week? I do not want this to be a dream.

"So, uh, is that a yes?" The person asked us. Me and the girls nodded but we knew he couldn't hear us.

"Uh, yes, of course, thank you." I said to the person. I felt like I was about to faint. I was on Cloud 9, for sure.

"Your welcome, oh, and my name is Paige Turner, we will see you tomorrow at 11:00 a.m.." The woman said and our conversation ended. This is the best thing to ever happen to me!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, can I just say something? Pay extra close attention to the beginning of Ally's P.O.V and the ending of Alvin's P.O.V. You will see more of this chapter when I upload the full thing.<strong>


	13. Our Own Concert

**Alvin's P.O.V**

Where are they? I knew we shouldn't have let the girls go rescue our daughters all alone. Brittany may be vain, stubborn, and sometimes cold-hearted but she's not so strong. She probably got hurt and I might never see her or Ally ever again. Eleanor…she's strong, and a little weird. I could trust her to watch over her older sisters. Jeanette, probably didn't even leave the motorcycle. She's just too shy and weak. Plus, she has the skinniest body out of all of the girls, who knows what could have happened to her?

"Alvin, are you still worrying about Brittany?" I heard my bespectacled brother say. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I would love to worry about my mate in private, but I guess my brother just has to be in my business.

"I'm worried about Jeanette too, but they are going to be okay." Simon reassured me. How would he know? He doesn't know Brittany like I know Brittany. Sure, she has a brave heart, but come on! My mate is not-

"Alvin?!" I heard a beautiful, harmonic voice call my name. I looked over the arm of the couch and saw Brittany and Ally standing there, smiling. I jumped off the couch and hugged them so hard I thought my arms were about to fall off.

"D-Daddy, I c-can't b-br-breathe." Ally said. Oops. I released them both and smiled. I was so worried…why did I let my mate go? I should have been watching Ally better, too. I noticed something red on Brittany's paws. What did she do? What happened?

"Brittany…what's that on your paws?" I asked Brittany, taking one of her paws and holding it up. It looked like blood. Why would there be blood on her paws?

"I…um, attacked Ryan." She said and I was shocked. My girl attacked Ryan and saved our daughter. I knew I made the right choice about choosing her as my mate. I hugged her and rubbed her back.

"You are the most amazing mate ever." I said to her and then thought about it. "But not as amazing as me." Brittany rolled her eyes and punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"That might be the only time I would agree with you." Brittany said and I chuckled. Ally just stood there, looking at Serene and her parents, smiling. Weird. Well, not really weird, but the look in her eyes are. They are shining even brighter then usual and one of her paws was touching her lips. What is wrong with my-

The phone started ringing and Ally went to answer it. What is wrong with my daughter?

**Ally's P.O.V**

I felt my dad's eyes on me as I watched Serene be reunited with her parents. I don't know why I felt like Serene actually, full on, kissed me in the cage. And if she did then wouldn't Carol have saw it and say something? Unless she didn't and it was just my imagination. The phone started ringing and I figured since no one was making a move, I should answer it. I hit the 'Answer' button and the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" I asked whoever was calling us. In my mind I was saying, please don't let it be Ian or Ryan, please don't let it be either.

"I'm asking for this girl group called…Trifecta?" A person asked. I stood there shocked. Trifecta? That was me and my cousins' girl group. Why would they want us?

"You are speaking to the lead singer of Trifecta." I said and that got everyone's attention. Serene and Carol crowded around me while our parents stood around the phone.

"Well, I've seen your performance at that nightclub a few nights ago." The person said and I was holding I my breath for probably the longest time ever. "I have to say you are all very talented. How would you like to perform your very own concert at the Staples Center next week?" Me and the girls squealed. I cannot believe this is actually happening. Our own concert? At Staples Center? Next week? I do not want this to be a dream.

"So, uh, is that a yes?" The person asked us. Me and the girls nodded but we knew he couldn't hear us.

"Uh, yes, of course, thank you." I said to the person. I felt like I was about to faint. I was on Cloud 9, for sure.

"Your welcome, oh, and my name is Paige Turner, we will see you tomorrow at 11:00 a.m.." The woman said and our conversation ended. This is the best thing to ever happen to me!

**Serene's P.O.V**

I can't believe this is happening! We are performing at Staples Center, next week, our own concert. We need to write a new song. A bunch of songs! What if we get to record an album? What if we win a Grammy? What if-

"This is so awesome!" Carol yelled. I giggled. She does speak the truth.

"We're going to leave so you girls can take in this moment." Aunt Eleanor said before walking off, with the others on her heels. I turned to look at the girls and noticed Ally just standing there, frozen.

Her hazel brown eyes were as wide as two tennis balls and her pink lips parted to form an 'O' shape. Her arms were stiff on her side and she looked paler. Almost like a whitish-orange.

"A-Ally, are you okay?" I asked her, waving my hand in front of her face. She took my hand, squealed and jumped up and down. Seriously? She made me think something was wrong with her.

"Girls…we have to write a new song!" Ally exclaimed. She let go of my hand and pushed her bang away from her eye. It's like she was reading my mind. Just then the cat door opened and in walked Darien, Kyle, and Laz.

"Girls?" Laz said, as if it was unbelievable that we were here. Carol nodded and ran over to give Laz a hug. Ally and I just stood where we are with the same shocked expressions on our faces.

"Ally…are you okay?" Darien asked Ally, hopping up onto the table. I took notice that they were all still wearing the same outfit from dinner. Ally just shrugged in response.

"Um…what are you doing here?" I asked the boys. Kyle was the first to respond.

"We went looking for you after you were captured…but I guess you found your way home." Kyle said, before hopping up onto the table and walking over to me.

"Actually, our moms rescued us." Ally replied to Kyle. Kyle just shrugged and next thing I know, his arms are wrapped around me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"Aw…that's so cute." Carol said, causing the others to laugh. I pull away from Kyle, but he still holds my paws in his paws. I blush and notice Ally looking at Kyle. Why would she be looking at Kyle?

"Darien, can I talk to you?" Ally asked Darien. "In private." Darien just nodded and Ally led him into the music room. What are they going to talk about? What is going on?

**Ally's P.O.V**

I lead Darien into the music room and was happy that no one was around. I turned to look at Darien and I felt like I just died and went to heaven when he smiled at me.

"So…what do you want to tell me?" He asked me. I thought for a second. I needed to stop thinking about the whole Serene thing. Maybe…if I just kissed Darien, then I will forget.

I pushed him against the wall and kissed him. His lips moving in sync with mine. This was my official first kiss. I felt his paws travel down to my waist, pulling me closer towards him. One of his paws left my waist and I wondered where it was going.

I moaned as I felt one of his paws give my bum a light squeeze. When I opened my mouth, slightly, he took this as an opportunity to enter his tongue into my mouth. I don't know what I'm doing, but I don't want to stop.

His tongue met mine, asking for a dance. While our tongues wrestled with each other, he switched our positions. Now I was pushed up on the wall. I smiled within the kiss. This had to be the best feeling ever. But I had to breathe. I pulled away from the kiss and looked into his black eyes.

"Well…that was unexpected." He said, smiling his sly smile. I nodded. I felt something too. Fireworks. And not the little fireworks people put in their backyard. But actual 4th of July fireworks. I liked him. A lot. And I wanted to tell him that.

"A-Ally…I like you, a lot." He said, while massaging my thighs. I like where this is going. "Actually, I liked you since I met you on the balcony. I was wondering something."

"Yes…?" I asked, with puppy dog eyes. I think I borrowed that from Carol…who borrowed it from Uncle Theodore.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Darien asked me. I didn't say my answer. I smiled and nodded.

I pressed my lips back against his. I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer as his tongue pushed against my sealed lips for an entrance. I moaned and gave him entry, his tongue meeting mine. We licked around each other's tongue, I sent out a load moan. I felt fireworks again.

I let my paws slither to his back and pulled him close, finally our bodies were merged into one. I was shocked at how our lips fit together. Almost as if it was the last piece to a hard puzzle.

Our lips appeared sticky and clung to each other as we let go. My cheeks were a bright red, but I could care less.

"Ally." He whispered my name.

"Darien." His name softened in my throat as I whispered.

I wrapped my paws around him and pulled him close, our lips meeting once again. I moaned in disappointment as his lips left mine. But moaned when I felt his lips on my neck. I felt like I was in heaven. His paws continued massaging my thighs as Darien returned to my lips and resumed kissing me. Nothing can ruin this moment.

"ALLY SEVILLE!" I heard someone yell. I pulled away from Darien and stared in shock as I noticed my dad standing there, glaring at Darien. And if it was possible…his body would've been on fire.

"Um…hi, daddy." I said to him. Shit. I'm screwed.

"Don't 'hi, daddy' me. What the fuck is he doing here?" My dad said. I grabbed Darien's paw and squeezed it as I felt my face getting redder.

"He just came to check if I was safe." I said, smiling a fake smile. Next time…kiss someone where you know no one would interfere. The bathroom might be a good option.

"Are you sure that's all he came over here for? Cause it looks like he was checking out other stuff." My dad said, not ripping his death glare away from Darien. Should I tell my dad he's my boyfriend?

"Well…he's my boyfriend!" I exclaimed, hugging Darien from the side. I felt Darien nervously put his arm around my shoulder, returning the hug. This is the most awkward situation ever.

"B-Boyfriend, you say?" My dad asked. I nodded, wishing I shook my head instead. "Get out!" My dad yelled at Darien. Before I could protest, my dad was pushing Darien out of the house. Why did I nod my head? Once Darien was out the house…and so were his brothers, my dad turned and glared at me.

"Ally…how long have you known this guy?" He asked me. Should I tell him the truth and say only for a few days? Or should I lie?

"A few or more days." I said, going for the truth. My dad groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"Ally…it's not that I don't want you to have a boyfriend. I just don't trust him." My dad said. I don't want to difficult, but for real?

"So I get it. You don't trust him. But that doesn't mean you can just kick him out of our own home. You could have at least talked to him!" I say to my father so quickly it sounds like I'm speaking gibberish.

"Ally, I just want-" I didn't let him finish. I ran away from him and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. So I get it. He doesn't trust Darien. Still…could have at least had a talk with him to see if he is trustworthy of this awesome girl right here.

I hear a knock on the door followed by a soft, timid voice.

"Ally, it's me, Serene." I hear Serene say. Great, now all I need is my cousin who is probably going to say my dad is right. But reluctantly, I open the door and let her in before locking it again.

Me and Serene just stand there in awkward silence for a while before Serene decides to break the ice.

"Ally…Darien is your boyfriend now?" Serene asks me. I nod. I notice her face fall a little. Is she mad that I have a boyfriend and she doesn't? _No, she likes you_, a voice in my head says but I just brush it off.

"Oh, well, I'm so happy for you." Serene says, putting on a fake smile. I could see right through her and I've known her for fifteen years. How do you not know when someone is lying after fifteen years?

"Serene…don't lie to me. What's wrong?" I ask her. She shifts from one foot to the other while playing with the end of her jacket.

"Well…I just was wondering what you two were doing in the music room." Serene says. Seriously? That's the worst lie she could've came up with. But I decided to play along.

"Oh, well, we kissed." I say. She looks at me and I sigh. "Fine, we french-kissed. And maybe I was pushed up against the wall and then he just squeezed my bum. Then he started kissing my neck and then he kissed me on the lips and-" Before I could finish, Serene interrupts me.

"Ally…you have a hickey." Serene says, gesturing to my neck. I jump onto the sink and look in the mirror. Serene is right. There is a purplish, sort of, hickey on my neck. What if my dad saw it? He might start thinking we were, you know, mating.

"Aw, shit!" I say, wishing I had my black leather jacket. Serene jumps up behind me and I could feel her body heat. I look at her reflection in the mirror. She seems a little…nervous.

"Ally, were you just kissing or doing something else?" She says and my face turns red. Was she reading my mind? "Ally! You are a naughty one."

"No, I'm not! We just made out!" I protest, pointing an accusing finger at her. Serene holds up her hands in defense. We stay in this position for about ten seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Y-you should've s-seen your-" Serene can't finish her sentence, before continuing to laugh. Soon, there is a knock on the door and a voice I wish I didn't hear.

"Ally, it's me." My dad says and Serene and I stop laughing. Serene looks at me in an apologetic way, before walking over to the door. Once she opens it, she leaves and my dad walks in. He doesn't bother to close the door.

"You could have at least closed the door." I say to him.

"Then your mom would think something else." My dad says, obviously trying to lighten the mood. But it doesn't work. I just glare at him. I notice something red in his hands. What is it?

"What's that in your hands?" I ask him, hopping off the sink and walking towards him.

"A notebook, I figured you might need it to write a new song." My dad says, holding out the notebook. I take it out of his hands and look at it. The cover is red and in bold, silver letters is me and the girls' logo: TRIF3CTA. I smile.

"Thanks, dad. This is actually nice of you." I say, hitting the notebook against my paw. My dad smiles back at me before walking out of the bathroom. I look at the book before getting an idea to write a new song.

**Serene's P.O.V**

_**{The next day, 11:00 a.m.}**_

The next day, me and the girls are at Staples Center for our first rehearsal. Ally had wrote a new song yesterday and it sounded amazing. I can't wait when we perform it live.

"Hello girls, I'm Paige." A woman walked in wearing a black turtleneck, skinny jeans, and black knee-high boots walked in. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties and had long black hair reaching down to her mid-back.

"Hi, I'm Ally and this is Serene and Carol." Ally said, introducing us. Even though I can introduce myself. The woman giggled.

"I know, so…this is where you are going to have your first concert." Paige said, spreading her arms opened. I looked around. The place was huge. There was way too many seats to count and the stage was gigantic. I don't think I can perform in a place like this.

"This is awesome." Ally said, before looking down at the book in her hand. "Oh, this is a song I wrote. We were really hoping we can perform it." Paige looked at Ally, for a while.

"Well, let me hear it first." Paige said and Ally's face lit up. We took our natural positions as Ally began to sing. {A/N, the song is A Different Beat by Little Mix, I just made it the girls}:

**Ally**

_**Say yeah, yeah. {Yeah, yeah}**_

_**Say ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah. {Ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah.} **_

_**Say yeah, yeah. {Yeah, yeah}**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah. {Ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah.}**_

_**I got a spoonful of sugar**_

_**That I think you'd like**_

_**No, I don't wanna preach**_

_**But I think you might**_

_**Wanna come. {Sip it up 5x}**_

**Carol**

_**I might be young**_

_**But I know my mind**_

_**I'm sick of being told**_

_**What's wrong or right**_

_**So give it up {Give it up 5x}**_

**Serene**

_**Uh-oh, now there you go**_

_**Out of your comfort zone**_

_**Cause I'm breaking down**_

_**I'm breaking down, down, down, down**_

_**Ain't got nothing to prove**_

_**Walk a mile in my shoes**_

_**I know the one thing that counts.**_

**All**

_**I got the right**_

_**To make up my mind**_

_**Say it loud and clear**_

_**For the whole wide world to hear**_

_**We're marching so loud**_

_**So turn up the drum**_

_**Say it loud and clear**_

_**For the whole wide world to hear**_

_**Yeah, we must have different shoes on**_

_**We're marching to a different beat {Ally-Yeah}**_

_**So baby put your boots on**_

_**Keep marching to a different beat {Ally-Yeah, eh}**_

**Carol**

_**Never in the slow lane**_

_**Cause I like it fast**_

_**No time to waste**_

_**So we keep our feet on the gas**_

_**{Live it up 5x}**_

**Serene**

_**I might be young**_

_**I know who I am**_

_**So I don't follow like a marching band**_

_**So give it up {Give it up 5x}**_

**Ally**

_**Uh-oh, now there you go**_

_**Out of your comfort zone**_

_**Cause I'm breaking down**_

_**I'm breaking down, down, down, down**_

_**Ain't got nothing to prove**_

_**Walk a mile in my shoes**_

_**I know the one thing that counts**_

**All**

_**I got the right**_

_**To make up my mind**_

_**Say it loud and clear**_

_**For the whole wide world to hear**_

_**We're marching so loud**_

_**So turn up the drum**_

_**Say it loud and clear**_

_**For the whole wide world to hear**_

_**Yeah we must have different shoes on**_

_**We're marching to a different beat {Ally-Hey, yeah}**_

_**So baby put your boots on**_

_**Keep marching to a different beat {Ally-Yeah, ooh}**_

**Carol**

_**I got my head up**_

_**Shoulders back**_

_**I'm doing me**_

_**So they can see**_

_**I'm marching to a different beat**_

_**I took a look in the mirror**_

_**And I like what I see**_

_**So baby, I keep marching**_

_**To a different beat {Ally-Woo!}**_

**All**

_**I got the right**_

_**To make up my mind**_

_**Say it loud and clear**_

_**For the whole wide world to hear**_

_**We're marching so loud**_

_**So turn up the drum {Ally-Turn up the drum}**_

_**Say it loud and clear**_

_**For the whole wide world to hear {Ally-Whole wide. World to hear}**_

_**Yeah, we must have different shoes on**_

_**We're marching to a different beat**_

_**{Ally-Marching, a different beat}**_

_**So baby put your boots on**_

_**Keep marching to a different beat**_

**Ally**

_**Yeah, yeah**_

"That is an amazing song, we might just be able to get you girls to record it." Paige said, smiling. We all smiled in response. Paige turned away to talk with some people while me and the girls just had our own conversation.

"I cannot believe it." Carol said. "It seems like just yesterday we were just three talking chipmunks living in a forest." Ally and I smiled.

"Well, what do you know?" Ally asked. "It was actually a week and a half ago." Carol didn't lose her smile.

"How time flies!" Carol exclaimed, before running over to talk to Paige. That left only me and Ally. Ally smiled at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Wait, what? No, no, I do not!

"Um…Serene, when you gave me mouth to mouth when we were captured…did you kiss me?" Ally asked me. I knew she was going to ask that question sooner or later. Should I lie and say no…or tell the truth?

"Yes…I did." I said. At that, I saw Ally's face turned into a shocked expression. She's probably thinking, why would my own cousin kiss me?

"B-But why?" Ally asked. I shifted from one foot to the other. This is the most awkward situation I have ever been in.

"I was just so happy you were alive." I spoke the truth. I didn't want my cousin to die.

"Serene…I have to go talk to Carol." Ally said, before she turned to leave. I nodded, but then I was shocked when I felt someone's lips come in contact with my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>So. Who do you think kissed Serene? Was it Ally or Kyle? Now let's just take a look at this love triangle.<strong>

**Serene-Ally-Darien. But who will Ally choose? See that in the next chapter. And AngelCake20**

**You sensed correctly.**


	14. See ya later

_**Author's Note**_

I AM SO SORRY BUT I HAVE RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AS WELL! I KNOW YOU WILL PROBABLY HATE ME AS WELL, BUT IF YOU WANT YOU CAN CONTINUE THE STORY YOURSELF. I WILL KEEP THE STORY UP JUST INCASE YOU MIGHT WANT TO LOOK BACK ON IT. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I HAVE ALREADY COME UP WITH AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER STORY AND I HAVE A FEELING THIS ONE I MIGHT ACTUALLY FINISH. BYE.


	15. Kidding!

_**Author's Note**_

LOL! JUST KIDDING! I JUST HAD WRITERS BLOCK! I AM SO SORRY IF I PISSED YOU OFF! {AngelCake20} I WILL UPLOAD BEFORE JUNE 6! I PROMISE!


	16. For Real?

**Serene's P.O.V**

**{Where we left off}**

I looked up and saw…Kyle {HAHAHAHA!} smiling down at me, his blue and green eyes sparkling like diamonds. I frowned, wishing it was Ally…wait, no you don't. Besides, she has a boyfriend and she's your cousin.

"Why are you frowning?" Kyle asked me. Oh, shit! Should I lie to him? Well, it's really not much of an option.

"I just thought about performing in front of thousands of people for the first time, that's all." I lied as Kyle sat down next to me. I smiled, and even though I didn't force it, it felt like I did. Kyle placed his paw on mine and I felt butterflies in my stomach at his touch. Weird. Maybe I don't have butterflies and I'm just sick. I mean, I did have butterflies in my stomach when Al-. NO! Serene, you do not like your own cousin.

"Serene…I wanted to ask you something." Kyle said to me. I looked at him and noticed his face becoming a crimson color. It actually made him look cuter. I smiled and nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

"I really like you and I know you don't know much about me. But I still at least wanna try. I guess what I'm trying to say is…would you like to be my girlfriend?" Kyle said to me. I was shocked. I can't date Kyle. Not because I like Ally. No, I don't like Ally. I mean, ugh! I'm not sure if I'm bisexual/lesbian or not. And I don't know anything about Kyle. I don't want to rush into a relationship with a guy I barely know. But he said he wanted to try. I don't know what to do. Why is life's little choices so hard to make? {A/N, can you relate?}

"I have to go." I simply said, before running off towards backstage. I had no idea where I was going, I just needed to clear my mind. I stopped once I noticed I was in front of the exit door. I didn't leave. I can't run away from my problems, now can I? I turned, my back facing the door, and slid down into a sitting position. I rested my head on my knees and started to think.

I've known Ally my whole life. I know what makes her tick, what makes her smile, what makes her cry. I've only known Kyle for a week, probably, and the only thing I know about him is he has Heterochromia. And-

"Serene…?" I heard a voice call my name. I looked up and saw Ally looking down at me with a worried expression. "Serene, are you alright?" Ally asked, sitting down next to me. I shook my head and looked away from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I heard Ally ask me. She placed her paw on my shoulder and I shook it off. I could sense the awkwardness in the room as Ally just sat next to me and I looked away. This didn't feel right.

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me into a hug. I felt someone's hot breath on my neck and one of the hands leave my torso and brush my bangs out my eyes.

"Serene, what is bothering you?" I heard Ally's voice. Should I tell her that Kyle asked me to be his girlfriend? Well, maybe she'll understand.

"Well…Kyle asked me to be his girlfriend." I finally said. I could feel Ally smile before she turned me around to face her.

"That's great! But why is it bothering you?" Ally asked me, her smile turning into a frown.

"I don't know anything about him." I said. Ally rolled her eyes and groaned. How are six words annoying her?

"So? Just say yes." Ally said. Maybe she just wants me to date him so she could get the idea of me kissing her out of her head.

"For real?" I asked her to make sure.

"For real." She replied.

"Okay, I'll go. Thanks, Ally." I said to Ally. Ally punched me lightly in the arm before standing up.

"Welcome. Just don't let him get in the way of our concert." Ally said. I smiled.

**Big news! I know most of you are pissed off about me quitting 'Closer Together' so I have some good news! I'm deleting the story. Okay that isn't really good news. But the good news is I will be rewriting it and making it a lot better. So you can PM me and give me your ideas and how to rewrite the story or to keep it the way it was.**


End file.
